Por Todos Los DiosesQue San Valentin
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: Eros se fue de Vacaciones, a que no adivinan a donde llego este pequeño y travieso Dios griego? Exacto, Konoha fue el lugar elegido. Nuestros protagonistas no sabran que la mision mas dificil de sus vidas ha comenzado. Juntar corazones flechados. Hvalenti
1. 1ra Flecha:Las Vacaciones de Eros

Por Todos Los Dioses, Que San Valentín.

Por

Ariane de Virgo

* * *

**1ra Flecha: Prologo, Las vacaciones de Eros**

Enero 29.

Ha el final de enero estaba próximo, el ambiente tenia un cambio radical en sus vientos, la primavera estaba en el aire, muchas personas estaban emocionadas contando los días que faltaban para la llegada de un día tan especial como es el 14 de febrero, día en que se festeja el amor y la amistad, uno de los mas bellos acontecimientos, todo era paz, tranquilidad, festividades y cariño, claro todo esto era en la tierra por que en el Olimpo, padre santísimo Zeus, que los dioses están en conflicto.

Si, como lo ven, el Olimpo esta en conflicto, y todo gracias a la bendita fecha que pronto se va a celebrar, como verán que son los peores días del Olimpo, siempre por estas fechas cada año, hay pequeños problemitas de limitaciones ya que la mitad de los dioses están ocupados con la llegada de la primavera y la otra mitad esta ocupada evitando ha estos dioses, para que se den una idea de lo que pasa, daremos un vistazo a lo que sucede en los tres grandes reinos, comencemos por el Inframundo.

Si, cualquiera diría que en el inframundo es el lugar mas pacifico de los tres reinos en esta fecha, siempre lo normal, muertes por aquí y por haya, y que su gobernante ande dando juicios y revisando los infiernos es lo mas normal, pero se equivocan, el Inframundo es un caos en esos días, que señor Hades por aquí, que señor Hades por acá, que señor Hades por allá… siempre es igual, y la razón del por que es así, tiene que ver con la llegada de la primavera y con su divina representante ante el Olimpo: Perséfone.

Perséfone, divinidad de la primavera, representante de la alegría en la tierra, Hija de la diosa Deméter, representante de la agricultura y buenas cosechas, y de Zeus, padre de todos los dioses; pues si, la culpa la tenía ella, el Inframundo, Hades, El giudecca como quieran llamarle estaba en caos a causa de ella y claro su inminente partida, pero, y que tenia que estar haciendo Perséfone en el inframundo? La respuesta, donde mas tenia que estar, al fin y al cabo también era la señora de los infiernos y de los muertos, y si, la única amada esposa de Hades, (hey, Hades le es fiel)

Como convenio desde tiempos mitológicos, Perséfone al desposarse con Hades, había pasado ha ser diosa del inframundo, pero tenia responsabilidades impuestas desde su nacimiento, por lo cual se la pasaba medio año en el inframundo, durante el invierno, y medio año en el Olimpo, en la primavera, y siendo el caso de que esta pronto tiene que aparecer en la faz de la tierra, pues, hades esta como loco pues no vera a su amada esposa durante seis meses, y he ahí el por que todo esta de cabeza. Si pobres Jueces no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

Nuestro siguiente punto en el recorrido, Los Mares y la tierra, si, ya se dije tres grandes reinos, pero es que la tierra y el mar son uno solo, bueno al menos ante los mortales porque ante los Dioses… la cuestión es que Athena diosa protectora de la tierra y Poseidón Dios de Los Mares y tempestades y todos los demás títulos que nos reservamos en mencionar, tiene también sus propios problemas, pues Athena debe estar lista para la llegada de una nueva estación, y brindar su ayuda a todos los dioses que deberán pasar por esta durante esta época, y no son pocos créanme, por lo cual también esta como loca, hey pero tiene ayuda, al fin y al cabo no están sus fieles caballeros para eso, he, no, la verdad es que la ser humanos como que se apegan mas a las leyes que los rigen y eso incluye en estos casos, así que Athena esta sola en esta encomienda. Y de Poseidón, pues no hablemos, el ya tiene suficiente con no desatar una tempestad en lo que se supone deben ser lloviznas primaverales.

Para terminar finalmente nuestro querido recorrido en el lugar mas seguro y tranquilo del mundo, el Olimpo, hogar de todos los dioses griegos, reino del gran Zeus padre de todos los dioses y dueño de todos los dones concebidos conocidos. Aquí donde reina la paz y el control, aquí donde los dioses dialogan sin ningún problema como ejemplo de justicia y lealtad, de orden y serenidad, cuna de la civilización conocida…

-por todos nosotros, Eros ya deja de armar escándalo y compórtate como el Dios que eres…

-ni se te ocurra reganarme Anteros…

Si, paz y tranquilidad de no ser por que en esta época todos los dioses de ultima generación se reúne aquí para discutir civilizadamente todos sus asuntos, para que nos engañamos, el Olimpo esta en caos total, se imaginan tener a todos tus Hijos, Sobrinos, Nietos, primos, todos reunidos y siendo la estirpe mas joven del Olimpo, ni Chronos hubiese soportado tal castigo, Urano sigue dando gracias a el mismo por no ser quien soporte a sus nietos, bisnietos y tataranietos.

-Eros, por Zeus compórtate, eres el dios del amor y la amistad, eres un Dios pacifico, compórtate, que no vez que con tu actitud llamas ha Ares, no quiero ni verlo.

-hey, estoy aquí, y si no recuerdo mal, te he ayudado muchas veces Anteros.

-ignora ha papa, y no me hagas rabietas Eros, tenemos trabajo que hacer y tu no eres la excepción, que no vez que eres el símbolo de estas fechas.

-pero me lo prometieron, llevan siglos prometiéndomelo, y es justo que cumplan, exijo hablar con el abuelo Zeus.

-compórtate, Hermes ya fue ha hablar con el, prometió traerlo con el, pero compórtate Eros.

-yo no veo el problema en que se cumpla lo prometido Anteros.

-es por que tu Iris no tienes que andar uniendo a parejas correspondidas o no, estas fechas son imposibles.

-pero si son unas simples vacaciones- hablo como si nada Hebe, diosa de la juventud, que apoyaba en lo que pudiera a su familia.

-no hay problema en eso Hebe, el problema es la fecha en que ha este se le ocurrió tomarlas.

-hey, este como tu lo llamas tiene nombre y por si acaso también es tu hermano.

-cuando te conviene.

-Anteros!!!!-se escucho una voz desde el final del pasillo

-finalmente llegas Hermes, te lo dejo a ti por que yo ya no aguanto, quizás tu puedas convencerlo. Yo me rindo.

-he pero que ha empeorado todo desde que me fui?

-como ni te imaginas, y para colmo que Hebe no ayuda en nada.

-Iris!!!!!!!!!

-y bien que te dijo el abuelo Zeus, me puedo tomar mis vacaciones?

-and dile ha este que el Abuelo Zeus le ha dado una orden desde que nació y que tiene que cumplirla.

Eros miro a su hermano con cierto recelo después de este comentario, el ya sabia perfectamente que tenia un deber que cumplir, pero el lo único que pedía eran vacaciones, lo único que el no había dicho ha ciencia cierta era la razón del por que quería justamente en esa fecha sus codiciadas vacaciones.

-pues veras Anteros, Eros, pues Zeus ha dicho que…

-dilo de una vez- le gritaron los dos hermanos.

-hey, tranquilos, no se la desquiten con Hermes, el simplemente es el mensajero al igual que yo.

-lo siento Hermes no fue mi intención gritarte.- se disculpo Anteros

-yo también lo siento, no era mi intención.

-no hay problema, bueno como les iba diciendo El gran Padre Zeus, señor del Olimpo y los cielos y…

-Hermes!!!- le reprendió Iris.

-si, ya se, bueno, el Abuelo Zeus ha dicho que Eros esta en su derecho de tomar sus vacaciones cuando el disponga…

-ja, lo sabia, vez Anteros.

-hmp…

-pero…

-pero? Que pero?- pregunto Eros.

-con una condición…

-era demasiado bueno para ser cierto…

-sabia que el abuelo Zeus era un hombre justo.

-y cual es la condición- pregunto Hebe.

-que Eros hable con el en este instante, te esta esperando en la entrada del Olimpo.

-que?!!!!!!!! Yo, hablar con el Abuelo Zeus… no, eso no, todo menos eso.

-Eros , es eso, o decirle adiós a tus vacaciones.

-ya que…

Segundos después se encontraba el buen Eros ha espaldas del poderoso Zeus, dubitativo en hablar con el o mejor renunciar a su deseo secreto.

-Eros no te quedes ahí callado y ven aquí- resonó la voz dulce del gran patriarca de los dioses.

-Gran Zeus, señor de los cielos, padre de todos los dioses poseedor de grandes dones, señor del rayo y el trueno, de…

-o es necesario que utilices el protocolo pequeño Eros, he sido yo el que te ha mandado a llamar, por lo que esta charla no será de Dios a Dios, sino de Abuelo a su joven nieto.

-Abuelo…

-no este nervioso, no te estas dirigiendo al poderoso Zeus, no espera si lo estas haciendo- rio para si.

Eros se mantenía en silencio, a la espera de saber el por que lo había mandado a llamar, realmente nerviosos por lo que podría suceder y no se atrevía ha hablar por temor ha meter la pata como solía hacerlo , y asi ofenderlo.

-vamos Eros, no debes de preocuparte, no te mande ha llamar para reganarte ni nada por el estilo, solo quería preguntarte algo frente a frente.

-tu dirás abuelo- dijo reuniendo todo su valor, y es que desde que el recuerda nunca antes había estado solo al confrontar ha su abuelo.

- Eros, he escuchado de boca de Hermes el pequeño problema de tus vacaciones, yo no tengo ningún reparo en que las tomes en estos días, pero antes de darte mi bendición y permiso necesito saber algo.

-dime.

-cual es la verdadera razón del por que te empecinas en que sean ahora, has tenido muchas otras oportunidades, es mas te las hemos ofrecido y tu las has rechazado, dime eros, hay alguna razón en especial por lo que tu quieras tenerlas ahora?

Y lo habían descubierto, imposible de engañar al padre de los Dioses nadie, absolutamente nadie podría haberle ocultado algo ha el, bueno excepto Hermes, pero es que el era el Dios del engaño, y eso no contaba verdad?

-pues, este, veras…

-yo tenia razón no/ hay una razón en especial por la que quieres ir ha la tierra ha tomar tus vacaciones no?

-Abuelo, veras, un momento abuelo yo no dije que quería ir la tierra.

-pero no hay por que ser grandes pensadores de que este seria tu destino, después de todo dudo mucho que quieras pasarlas en el Olimpo o en los territorios de tu tío Hades, aun que te digo que los campos Elíseos son muy bellos en esta época.

- pues no abuelo tienes razón, tenia pensado ir a la tierra.

- ya lo sabia, y bien, me dirás el por que quieres ir?

- abuelo, puedo confiar en ti, no te reirás si te lo digo?

-claro que puedes confiar, tienes mi palabra divina.

-entones si te lo puedo decir, veras abuelo, hay algo que yo mismo quiero averiguar, sentir y conocer por mi mismo, no como un Dios que siempre lo ve todo, quiero vivirlo yo también, quiero saber que sienten los mortales en estas fechas…-lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro.

Pero de repente la risa del gran Zeus se escucho por todo aquel lugar, dejando un poco dislocado al pobre de Eros.

-dije algo gracioso Abuelo?

-no, que va perdona, es que lo que has dicho yo lo sabia ya, y me extraña ver en quien vino ha salir ese gen divino que antes tenia tu madre, lo esperaba de Anteros pero no de ti, pequeño.

-mama?

- claro, afrodita tenia un don curioso, o mas bien, la curiosidad tenia ese don, pero se le paso en cuanto nació Anteros. Sabia yo que por ahí andaba tu urgencia de las vacaciones, adelante, puedes tomarlas, he irte cuando gustes, solo que procura no involucrarte demasiado, ya le diré yo mi decisión a tu hermano y tu madre, ellos se encargaran muy bien.

-hai, Gracias abuelo, partiré de inmediato.

-solo una cosa mas, Eros…

-Dime Abuelo.

-puedo saber a donde tomaras tus vacaciones?, es decir por si hay necesidad de llamarte.

-hmmm, déjame pensarlo abuelo, aun no estoy seguro, pero en cuanto tenga la idea clara te mando a decir con Hermes.

-bien, ve con cuidado Eros.

-hai.

Minutos después, se encontraba nuestro Dios del amor en uno de tantos salones del Olimpo, hacia poco que se había anunciado la llegada de Perséfone y el tío Hades, pero nuestro Dios estaba mas enfrascado en escuchar lo que Hermes tenia que decir.

-No Hermes, ya te dije que no quiero ir ha Grecia, seguro que con Athena ahí, no es muy distinto del Olimpo, y no podre salir del Santuario.

-sabes que empiezo a creer que te caería muy bien una temporada en los elíseos, al menos ahí te aguantan.

-que con Thanatos he Hipnos, ni pensarlo, además esos son territorios del tío Hades, no es por ofender, pero estaría bajo el cargo de un Dios.

-te aseguro que no ofendes- se escucho una voz que provenía de la entrada de aquel Salón

-tío Hades- llamaron los dos a coro.

-Hermes, Eros, es un gusto verlos.

-que haces por aquí tío Hades, ya dejaste instalada ha tía Perséfone?

-no, esta hablando con el bruto de Zeus. El me dijo que por aquí podía encontrarlos… me extraño no verlos entre los dioses que nos recibieron, como que es muy aburrido sin el Hiperactivo de Hermes y el romántico de Eros.

-tu dirás para que somos buenos tío Hades.

-escuche que tomaras vacaciones Eros y quería ver como te iba con los preparativos. Ya elegiste el lugar donde las tomaras?

-no tío, en eso estábamos cuando entraste.

-lamento haber interrumpido.

-no interrumpiste tío, Eros es tan indeciso que ceo que sus vacaciones las pasara eligiendo un lugar para vacacionar.

-Hermes!!!

-Jajaja, Hermes como siempre siendo tan sincero, vamos Eros no te enojes, este chico también me las ha hecho a mi y peores, pero créeme que, cuando pasas demasiado tiempo en el inframundo aprendes ha apreciar cada detalle que te saque de esa rutina.

-He tío Hades, por que no vienes mas seguido al Olimpo? Así aprovecharías ha distraerte y ha visitar ha Tía Perséfone.

-ya quisiera yo, pero el Inframundo no es como el Olimpo, al igual que el ocioso de Poseidón, hay que trabajar para mantenerlo, no hay mas dioses menores que ayuden mucho, y ha juzgar por lo que escuche de parte de Ares, tendré mucho trabajo, si tan solo el Tío Caos se tomara unas vacaciones.

-es una pena escucharlo tío, te prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo libre me doy una vuelta por el Giudecca, puedo no?

-Claro Hermes, siempre y cuando no causes destrozos en los siete infiernos, puedes. Pero volvamos ha tu problema Eros, dime ya consultaste el mapa terrenal de Zeus, seguro que ahí puedes encontrar un lindo lugar para vacacionar que no sea Gracia o mis campos.

-pues no, no lo he consultado, me da pena pedírselo, al fin y al cabo ya lo he molestado demasiado en el día, y seguro ni me lo presta.

-que va ha Zeus le encanta ayudar a su familia, aunque claro, estamos hablando de Zeus, y no esta en sus mejores días, he… que tal si te acompaño y se lo pido yo, no quiero ser el responsable que en una de esas te niegue las vacaciones.

Así un Dios Mayor y dos dioses menores, se encaminaron rumbo ha lo que seria el salón privado del Gran Zeus.

-Zeus, estas aquí?

-Hades?

-quien mas, Odín? Pues claro Hombre soy yo.

-Que sorpresa, lastima que este tan ocupado como para poder entablar una conversación decente, puedes venir después?

-He, claro, claro, pasare por aquí antes de regresar al inframundo, pero antes, me puedes hacer un pequeño favor.

-Tu también, oye que eres Hades, el Dios de los muertos, tu no pides favores.

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-dime, entonces en que te puedo ayudar.

-me puedes prestar tu librito ese que te sirve para ver los rincones del mundo.

-mi mapa mundial?

-exacto, ese…

-para que lo quieres? No me digas que comenzaras una nueva guerra santa y esta vez te vas a otra región de dioses?

-que no hombre confía en tu hermano, es para algo bueno, te lo devuelvo en cuanto encuentre lo que necesito.

-siempre y cuando no sea una guerra santa puedes tomarlo, esta en el tercer estante de ese lado.

Buscando en dicho estante- lo encontré!!!.

-Hades, te sientes bien? Serás el menor de nosotros, pero desde hace mucho que no estas efusivo, para ser exacto desde que te convertiste en el Dios del inframundo y ahora me sales con eso, me asustas.

-oye, de vez en cuando hasta a mi me dan ganas de ser efusivo.

-Si como digas- nota mental para mi el gran Zeus, convencer ha Poseidón de sacar mas seguido ha Hades de los infiernos.

-Gracias Zeus, te lo devuelvo al rato.

-De nada. Supongo- segunda nota mental para mi, convencerlo, pero YA!

En uno de los jardines del Olimpo.

-seguro que con esto Zeus y Poseidón se van al inframundo ha convencerme de que salga de ahí mas seguido, yo y mi gran ingenio, ni modo ha soportarlos- bien chicos, aquí esta el famoso mapa mundial.

-es ese, yo penseque era un pergamino.

-los pergaminos pasaron de moda hace mucho tiempo Eros, la verdad el Abuelo se ahorraría mucho si pusiera todo en la red mundial electrónica.

-Na, Zeus es demasiado anticuado para hacerlo, bueno, podríamos empezar ha buscar no creen.

-Roma?

-muy antigua, además que es igual que Grecia solo me cambian el nombre.

-Londres?

-Muy Húmeda.

-Moscú?

-Muy fría

-El Cairo?

-Muy seca.

-México?

-Muy extensa, además que seguro me encuentro a la dinastía Azteca

-El salvador?

-Muy pequeño y con los rumores que hay, muy Dios puedo ser, pero no salgo vivo de Ahí…(N/A será mi país, pero amor no quita conocimiento)

-Brasil?

-Tiempo de carnaval?

-Si.

-entonces no, muy movido.

-que exigente eres. Hermes tenía razón.

-Tío!!!

-que tal Paris, Eros? Es la ciudad del amor y todo eso, además aprovechas y vez los campos elíseos.

-que ni hablar, solo yo puedo tener campos elíseos.

-mejor olvídalo Hermes.

-y que tal el País del fuego?

-País del Fuego? Y ese cual es…

-si no lo sabes tu Hermes como quieres que lo sepa yo. Tío Hades cual es el País del fuego?

-es una nación oculta entre nuestro mundo y el humano, pocos saben de su existencia, y los que lo saben han jurado no contar nada al respecto, además de que no es la única nación parecida por lo menos hay una por cada continente de la tierra.

-y esta en los dominios de Athena?

-no, son otros dioses los que la rigen, aunque hasta ahora creo que ni Zeus los conoce.

- y es bonito?

-ve ha saber tu, jamás he tenido tiempo para conocerla, aunque hace algunos años tuve la necesidad de crear un espacio personal para los que viene de ese mundo.

-guau! El Atlas de El abuelo es muy completo.

-déjame ver Hermes, suena interesante…que opinas tío?

-que tu debes elegir, seria una gran experiencia para ti…

-decidido, mis vacaciones serán en el País del fuego.

-oye eros, como que es muy extenso para ti, no seria mejor elegir una región?

-de que hablas Hermes si solo es un Pa…ís…es un País verdad Tío?

-le llaman asi, pero la verdad es que es tan extenso como un continente. Deberías hacerle caso ha Hermes y elegir una región…

-si, es lo mejor, presta acá Hermes que debo elegir mi lugar de vacaciones.

-aquí tienes…

-país del fuego, capital del fuego, no, no, no… mmm, esto se oye bien, escuchen.

Aldea Oculta numero 3...Lugar, País del Fuego, territorio, Bosques del País del Fuego, pacifico, de gran belleza, con cierto riesgo de aventuras, los mejores Ninjas? Proceden de aquí…mmm, Tío Hades que son Ninjas?

-he, creo que son personas entrenadas en el arte guerrero.

-que importa, sigamos, con muy buenas vistas y excelentes relaciones con el pis del viento, suena genial no?

-se oye mejor que cualquier país del mundo de Athena.

-decidido, aquí tomare mis vacaciones, destino País del Fuego, Región ha conocer…La aldea oculta de la Hoja, conocida como Konoha…

* * *

Hola, he aqui mi tributo para celebrar el dia del amor y la amistad, dedicado ha todos ustedes, pero en especial a los grandes escritores que me inspiran. 

Como una muestra de mi gratitud: Gothic-sweet angel, lena haruno, dani-chan,chihine, sam, Sakura-Oni-Chan, koste,

Akatsuki SID, Angela-Mort, Ann Saotomo, Eternal Kazekage, Gilraen-Shaulah, Haruka-chan27, Jedah Rosenkreuz, Klover99, La trinidad del caos, Misao-CG, Shadow Noir Wing, eternal-vampire ,hanahakyruhyuga, lizharuno sky d, setsuna17, sakuralove29, Jedah Rosenkreuz ,Pinguina Uchiha, hikaru-hyuuga.

Mil gracias por su apoyo, y por las grandes historias, espero les guste esta; nos vemos.

Atte. **Ariane de Virgo**

P.D: se me olvidaba, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Afrodita, Hades, Caballeros, Marinas, y espectros; son personajes de Saint Seiya, pero no es xover por lo que solo aparceran el primer capitulo y en el capitulo final, y segun disponga mi musa, en uno que otro de enmedio. Eros y Anteros son basados en mi descripcion personal, no son personajes de Saint Seiya.


	2. 2da Flecha: Rali de san Valentín?

Hola, aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo de mi regalo, como dije en mi otra historia, en este capitulo les traigo una grata sorpresa. Ya que gracias ha grande escritoras como Shadow Noir Wing, Kazekage Karasu y Eternal Vampire, nuestros personajes no se van ha quedar solitos en San Valentín. Lo cual agradezco profundamente.

**Disclaimer: **

-Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría, al igual que los personajes de Saint Seiya utilizados en esta Historia.

-El personaje de Alexis Uzumaki san, no me pertenece, es de total y absoluta propiedad de su creadora Shadow Noir Wing, quien ha tenido la gentileza de prestármelo para la trama de este fic.

-Al igual que los personajes Kurayami Hikaru y Ryu Hikari, que pertenecen ha sus creadoras Eternal Vampire y Kazekage Karasu, quienes también tuvieron la amabilidad de prestármelos para complementar este fic.

-Eros y Anteros, están basado en la descripción por mi dada, son personajes creados por mi para beneficio de esta historia, el resto de dioses, Caballero, Marinas, espectros aquí mencionados o en su defecto resaltados son personajes de Saint Seiya.

Agradezco de nuevo la enorme contribución dada ha este fic, espero no defraudarles, sin mas que aclarar, disfruten el capitulo.

Atte. Ariane de Virgo.

* * *

**2da Flecha: Rali de san Valentín? D'ttebayo**

30 de enero.

Finalmente la primavera había llegado, en las bulliciosas calles de Konoha se respiraba un aire lleno de romanticismo y serenidad, los principales establecimientos comerciales ya hacían alusión alas prontas festividades ha celebrarse, ha y es que no era para menos, el día del amor y la amistad era la celebración que mas apogeo tenia, ya que debido ha ser una de las grandes naciones ninjas, tenían mucho estima por sus colegas. Y todo shinobi, kunouchi, de cualquier rango celebraba por lo grande esta fecha con sus colegas y amigos mas cercanos…ha, si la paz reinaba en Konoha, paz, amor, y tranquilidad…que más se podía pedir.

-RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!- golpe en la cabeza para cierto rubio.

-No grites Naruto- le regaño una pelirosa de larga cabellera.

-Dobe…

-no me digas así Sasuke Teme.

-Naruto deja ya de gritar, compórtate como el ninja que eres.

-no puedo creer que me deje arrastrar hasta aquí con ustedes, yo no quiero ver ha la manada de locos.

-ya somos dos Uchiha- se escucho una voz detrás de ellos

-Mi hermosa Flor de cerezo!!

-compórtate Lee…

-aun no comprendo para que me hicieron venir aquí Tenten…

- te arrastraron Hyuuga?

-igual que a ti.

-no te quejes Sasuke kun, ya veras que la pasas bien.

-Ven Neji no te quedes atrás.

Y así era, la razón de esta repentina reunión de equipos se debía ha que tenían planeado pasar el almuerzo juntos, es decir nueve novatos, tres superiores y demás agregados... aunque claro, el problema será cuando Sasuke se de cuenta de quienes son esos agregados… que por cierto ya los esperaban en el mismo lugar de siempre…si, el Ichiraku.

Ahora solo bastaba esperar y rezar para que no se desatara la cuarta gran guerra ninja dentro de Konoha… ya que al poner el primer pie dentro del establecimiento…

-tonto hermano menor- se escucho una voz que canturreaba esta frase desde una mesa grande.

Sasuke que había entrado con los ojos cerrados, al escuchar esto simplemente detuvo su paso en seco y dirigió una mirada de odio hasta localizar la raíz de ese molesto sonido, el causante de todos sus males, según el, su hermano mayor…Uchiha Itachi. Así que sin decir palabra alguna simplemente dedico una mirada ha cada uno de los ahí presentes, ha Sakura y Naruto que estaban frente de el y se dispuso ha dar media vuelta para salir de ahí. (N/A ya vine, ya los vi, ya me fui, suelo hacerlo con mi familia, al menos la que no es de mi agrado)

Pero al dirigirse a la puerta tuvo la escalofriante sensación d que le convenía apartarse rápidamente del frente de esa puerta… no era muy supersticiosos en cuanto ha corazonadas, pero los últimos meses, ya le habían enseñado ha hacer caso ha ese presentimiento, se una muy mala manera. Se hizo a un lado y espero…

-Que pasa teme, no que te ibas?

-yo que tu mejor me apartara de esa puerta, Dobe…

-por que o dic…

Naruto no termino de completar la frase, ya que un grito desde la entrada le dio la razón al Uchiha.

-Naru chan!!!!!!!!!

-esa es…- pregunto Deidara

-sip, es ella- contesto Itachi.

-Naru chan- decía la recién llegada mientras abrazaba con toda sus fuerzas ha Naruto, claro mientras este era contraminado entre el cuerpo de ella y el Suelo.

-Lexi, eso duele…

-Valla, nunca en mi vida había visto una forma de derribar tan efectiva- comento Kiba

-Ni la veras esas es una forma exclusiva de la dinastía Uzumaki. – comento Alexis desde el suelo…

-Lexi, no te parece que seria mejor que hablaras después de levantarte, estas aplastando a tu hermano…

-Ha?- miro por debajo de ella y encontró a un pobre Naruto un poco adolorido y hasta cierto punto Asfixiado.

-Ha!!!! Gomen Naru chan, te encuentras bien?- dijo mientras se levantaba y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-No hay problema Alexis, solo me tomaste desprevenido, jeje.

-Kyaa!!! Naru chan te ves tan adorable siempre que haces eso…

-definitivamente mataras a tu hermano, Lexi, deja de abrazarlo por un momento y dime para que estamos aquí? Y por cierto hermanito ha donde te crees que vas?

-tan lejos de ti como se pueda.

-hay no seas tan aburrido cuñadin, quédate, te prometo que mantengo bajo control ha tu hermano- le decía mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y lo arrastraba de regreso ha la mesa.

Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue sentarlo ha la par de Sakura, al instante en que tomaba del brazo a Naruto y lo sentaba al lado de Hinata.

-No Narutin, tu vas "aquí"- le decía mientras lo sentaba.

-por que "aquí" Lexi?

-por que yo voy al lado de mi cuñado no quiero que en una de esas se tire sobre Itachi para matarlo, con lo bocazas que es, seguro dice algo que no le agrada.

-ya, si tu lo dices entonces me quedo al lado de Hinata chan, no te importa verdad?

-cla…claro…que…no…Naruto kun.

-tenemos que hacer algo con ese tartamudeo Hinata Sama.

-ha…hai Neji niisan.

-Bien Lexi me puedes decir para que estamos aquí?

-es verdad, por que si no te has dado cuenta algunos tenemos misiones que completar.

-ya, ya que impaciente, Uchiha tenia que ser al fin y al cabo.

-Oye- fue el coro de tres voces que protestaron por ese comentario.

-no te enojes cuñado lo decía por tu hermano, tampoco tu te enojes Tobi.

-a todo esto por que nos llamaron a nosotros hum?

-Veras Deidara, tengo grandes planes para ustedes dos, pero muy grandes planes.

- Itachi, no me gusta como me ve tu novia, hum…

-Tobi tiene miedo, Tobi se quiere ir…

-sabes yo que tu no tendría miedo, yo tendría pánico- le susurro Kiba la pobre de Tobi.

-Haaaa!!!!!! Deidara Sempai, Tobi se quiere ir, Tobi tiene miedo.

-por primera vez concuerdo con tigo, hum…

Y ustedes dos que tanto murmuran, espérenme afuera, que ya iré con ustedes…y ni se les ocurra escapar, por que donde lo hagan los busco por todo el mundo y los encuentro, y no es una advertencia, he!

-kami los tenga en su gloria…- fue el susurro general de todos los ahí presentes.

-oye Alexis, segura no me vas ha dejar sin compañeros, verdad?

-claro que no Itachi, te aseguro que los cuidare bien, y te los entregare enteros.

-_tan enteros como puedas no Alexis?_

-que desconfianza Tales...- bien omitiendo el suceso anterior, les diré por que los he reunido aquí

-que problemático-

-calla Shikamaru, que si no, no nos dice para que estamos aquí.

-Tsk-

-ok si no hay mas interrupciones, entonces permítanme decirles mis razones, y la principal es…

Mientras tanto a la entrada de Konoha

-valla las puertas son enormes, casi tan grandes como las del despacho del Abuelo Zeus, me pregunto si hubiese sido mejor aceptar el ofrecimiento de Ananké y me leyera mi suerte. Pero bueno ya estaos aquí, y no me estoy regresando a casa así que… andando.

Se escurrió como un ente invisible ante la vista de los guardias de turno quienes no se percataron del extraño viento con dulce aroma que inundaba la entrada de Konoha. Durante su trayecto buscaba un lugar pacifico para poder organizar lo que seria durante unas semanas su posible vida.

-y ahora ha tomar nuestra apariencia mortal, lo mejor será copiar el tipo de indumentaria, queremos unas pacificas vacaciones, después ya veremos…

Regresando al Ichiraku…

Pues la verdad aquí todo estaba en calma, una muy terrorífica y extraña calma…la razón? Pues verán al parecer todos los ahí reunidos están en shock, bueno todos no, Sai esta d lo mas lindo y campante con su sonrisa de siempre…

Al parecer lo que ha dicho Alexis los ha dejado un momento desconectados de la realidad…

-estas bromeando, verdad Lexi- finalmente pronuncio una voz, para ser mas exactos lo dijo Itachi.

-no para nada, es muy enserio…bueno si no hay mas preguntas me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos después.-diciendo esto abandono el establecimiento y de paso se llevo ha Deidara y Tobi, según ella para que le ayudaran en todo lo que tenia que hacer.

Mientras tanto en el interior del restaurant…

-dime que tu hermana no esta hablando en serio Naruto- hablo Kiba

-no puede obligarnos ha hacer esto- fue la opinión de Ino.

-sabia que no debería haber venido- comento Neji, lleno de pena mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

La razón de la desesperación de por lo menos poco mas de una docena de Shinobis y Kunouchis, se debía al resiente anuncio propuesto por Alexis Uzumaki…el cual involucraba a todos y cada uno de ellos. Y ya hacia impreso en un volante frente a sus ojos todos los detalles de este dichoso plan, el cual ahora miraban con terror y recelo aquellas letras impresas donde se mencionaba el nombre del plan:

"RALI, SE MI VALENTIN"

Por Gondaime Hokage, Tsunade sama

Objetivo: conquistar al Shinobi o Kunoushi de tus sueños. Y declararle tus sentimientos. Y así demostrar que siendo la aldea mas poderosa, también podemos llegar ha ser la mas romántica… los feudales pagaran muy bien por este dato.

Lugar: Konoha.

Participantes: todo Shinobi de la Hoja, Suna, o ex miembro de Akatsuki o invitado; residente de Konoha o invitado.

Herramientas: todo conocimiento shinobi, y cuando digo todo es todo desde Taijutsu hasta líneas sucesorias, se incluyen Bijus, Seres protectores, etc.

Formato de participación: por cada participante se seleccionara una pareja a la cual deba conquistar de tal forma que llegado el día de San Valentín este comparta el sentimiento que guardas por el. Realizaras un numero de pruebas para ganarte el corazón de la persona que amas, eso incluye a aquellos son pareja actual. Sin embargo en algunos casos participaran mas personas por una sola, además que otra puede intentar conquistarte a ti aunque tu no participes por ella. Puedes realizar alianzas, recibir ayuda externa, incluidos los maestros de los equipos. Si en dado caso te rechazan antes de terminado el tiempo puede probar conquistar otra persona participante y luchar por su corazón. Todo es permitido, al fin que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, lo único que no puedes hacer es matar a tu oponente. Luchas están permitidas, pero de preferencia intenta ganarte el corazón con gestos y obsequios que salgan de ti.

Nota: Sasuke, Naruto tiene terminantemente prohibido utilizar su Oodama Rasengan y su Chidori Nagashi

Nota: Los senseis también participan, igual los asistentes de la portadora, es decir el chico "soy un buen chico" y el rubio "The Art is a Bang", también participan

Y si se preguntan si ya tenia todo planeado, la respuesta es si. Y ni se les ocurra negarse ha concursar por que sino sufrirán muy crueles consecuencias, es en serio Uchiha's, Hyuuga, y agregados va para ustedes.

P.D: les dije que aceptaran la misión en el país de la Hierba, pero como no me hicieron caso

Así terminaba el extraño panfleto que les habían entregado, lo cual ahora comprenden la razón de la frustración y depresión comunitaria de nuestros protagonistas, quienes al parecer aun no lograban digerir bien la idea.

-debí aceptar esa ridícula misión en el país de la hierba- comento Sasuke al viento, los demás a quienes por cierto les habían ofrecido a misma misión, asintieron resignados, seria un largo mes de los enamorados.

Por otro lado la portadora de tal conmoción ya hacia caminando distraída por las calles de Konoha, se dirigía a la puerta principal de Konoha, tenia que recoger a ciertos invitados imprescindibles para el Plan de Tsunade Oba chan, en el cual estaba al cien por cierto de acuerdo.

-ha que felicidad, por fin podre hacerla de Cupido con mi Hermanito y Hinata, de paso hago algo con el resto de parejas, eso incluye ha Itachi… será un lindo mes de los enamorados.

-yo creo que será un desastroso mes, Hum- opino por lo bajo Deidara que aun la acompañaba.

Sin embargo al dar vuelta en esa calle tan concurrida, y debido a su prisa, no se percato que en esa misma calle un joven muy distraído también iba saliendo de una Hospedería, por lo cual de un segundo a otro ambos se encontraban en el suelo.

-Itai!!! Eso dolió- exclamo aquel Joven

-lo mismo digo- secundo una voz sobre el.

-he?, pero que- cuando abrió los ojos se topo con una joven de unos 21 anos aproximadamente, y un largo cabello rubio con reflejos rojos.

-las calles de Konoha últimamente son muy peligrosas para caminar…la próxima vamos por los techos

-se encuentra bien Alexis san?- pregunto Deidara mientras le tendía la mano para ayudar a levantarse…

-si, sin ningún rasguño- contesto muy sonriente, para luego dirigirse al otro victimado y ayudarlo a levantarse- disculpa, no te vi, estas bien?

El joven tomo la mano de Alexis y se impulso el mismo para recuperar su compostura.

-si no se preocupes, estoy bien, faltara mas que esto para lograr hacerme daño- contesto e incluyo por lo bajo- buena manera de iniciar tus vacaciones Dios Eros…

-Dijiste algo?

-he no, para nada, perdóneme usted también fui yo el que no tuvo cuidado.

Sin embargo Alexis ya no le prestaba atención ha sus palabras, ya que se encontraba mas interesada en observar de pies a cabeza al joven delante de ella, le inspeccionaba por todos lados.

-ocurre algo?- pregunto aquel joven.

Alexis que hasta ese momento no había dicho otra palabra quedo frente al desconocido, y le miro con esos ojos Azules, muy seriamente, para luego sonreírle muy divertida y preguntar:

-tu no eres de por aquí? Verdad?, ni siquiera eres un Ninja- afirmo mas que preguntar

-he, no, no soy de aquí, he venido por una corta temporada, y la verdad tiene toda la razón, no soy ese que usted dice.

-Ninja, y no me trates de usted, que me haces sentir mayor, llámame por mi nombre mejor soy Alexis Uzumaki, un placer- dijo mientras tendía la mano para estrechar la del visitante.

El Joven miro la mano y luego miro a una sonriente Alexis, por lo cual no creyó malo responder al saludo.

-es un placer conocerla Alexis san, yo soy Eros Aino, pero puedes decirme simplemente Eros.

-Eros? Nombre curios, yeha!…- opino Deidara detrás de Alexis.

-¿?

-no le prestes atención, el es Deidara y es raro por naturaleza.

-Un placer conocerlo ha usted También Deidara san.

-preferiría el Deidara ha secas y que no me trates de usted, hum…

-entiendo entonces un placer Deidara- extendiendo así su mano para estrechar la de Deidara quien dudo en extender la suya y miro ha Alexis en busca de Ayuda.

Alexis que comprendió al instante que es lo que pasaba, pues Itachi le había contado sobre la renuencia que tenia Deidara por este acto, se apresuro ha ayudarlo…

-Eros san, ha Deidara…

-a mi no me molesta en lo mas mínimo estrecharle la mano, no tengo ningún reparo en las peculiaridades de las personas, es mas creo que es un detalle único de Deidara san- dijo mientras sonreía.

-pero como?

-digamos que soy muy observador, no se preocupe Deidara san, por mi no hay ningún problema.

-en ese caso, también es un placer conocerlo Eros san- correspondiendo el saludo de Eros.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Konoha, dos sombras se deslizaban sigilosas y ha gran velocidad por los arboles del bosque, saltando de rama en rama.

-aun no comprendo para que teníamos que venir hasta acá…

-ya no te quejes tanto, simplemente venimos ha hacerles un visita…

-si, pero justo ahora, y para colmo tenias que arrastrarme a mi también…

-no te amargues…a poco diem Hikari, a caso tu no tienes ganas de ver a Lee san? Por que yo me muero por ver ha Gaara kun.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-tomare eso como un si, además que no íbamos ha desaprovechar la invitación hecha por la Hokage.

-Hikaru, tu no desaprovechas cualquier oportunidad en donde te digan que va ha estar Gaara…

-creo que tienes razón, pero es que ya tengo tiempos de no verlo… pero mira el lado bueno, nos invitaron en "esta" época del año. Eso es aun mejor…

-si tu lo dices…

- no te quejes que tu también aprovecharas para pasarla con Lee san, y bien que te cae, he?

Un leve sonrojo se apodero del rostro de Hikari quien logro disimularlo tanto como pudo, pero siendo Hikaru quien la conoce mejor que nadie su acompañante no paso desapercibida para ella.

-Hikari, te sonrojaste…

-que? como crees…

-si te sonrojaste…

-deja de decir tonterías y mejor apresura el paso, no eras tu la ansiosa por llegar ha Konoha? A veces ni yo se como te soporto…

Así Hikari se adelanto a su compañera acelerando el paso y dejándola un poco atrás, en aquel camino.

-será un San Valentín muy interesante, no crees Hikari?

Diciendo esto apresuro su paso para alcanzarla, muy pronto estaría frente a las puertas de Konoha, y la sin igual misión que les esperaba…

* * *

Nuevamente mil gracias por su atención, prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar, y pronto veremos en acción a nuestro Dios, que hará hasta lo imposible para ocultar su procedencia Divina. 

Espero les haya gustado, y la verdad me falto un poquito de acción, pero no se me ocurrió mejor forma de introducir ha Eros, pero tengan por seguro que no pasara mucho tiempo de paz en el Rali, ya que pronto muchas flecha cruzaran los corazones de nuestros enamorados protagonistas.

Me despido y hasta la próxima, no puedo asegurar fecha para el próximo capitulo, ya que saldrá después del capitulo final de "Por las Alas del Futuro", pero lo que si aseguro es que de Salir, saldrá.

Nos vemos.


	3. 3ra Flecha: que comiencen los festejos

Hola, aquí estoy con el tercer flechazo de mi regalo. De nuevo gracias ha las grande escritoras que son Shadow Noir Wing, Kazekage Karasu y Eternal Vampire. Lo cual agradezco profundamente de nuevo.

**Disclaimer: **

-Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría, al igual que los personajes de Saint Seiya utilizados en esta Historia.

-El personaje de Alexis Uzumaki san, no me pertenece, es de total y absoluta propiedad de su creadora Shadow Noir Wing, quien ha tenido la gentileza de prestármelo para la trama de este fic.

-Al igual que los personajes Kurayami Hikaru y Ryu Hikari, que pertenecen ha sus creadoras Eternal Vampire y Kazekage Karasu, quienes también tuvieron la amabilidad de prestármelos para complementar este fic.

-Eros y Anteros, están basado en la descripción por mi dada, son personajes creados por mi para beneficio de esta historia, el resto de dioses, Caballero, Marinas, espectros aquí mencionados o en su defecto resaltados son personajes de Saint Seiya.

Agradezco de nuevo la enorme contribución dada ha este fic, espero no defraudarles, sin mas que aclarar, disfruten el capitulo.

Atte. Ariane de Virgo.

**3ra Flecha: que comiencen las festividades…**

Hikaru y Hikari esperaban aburridas la llegada de quien seria su guía en esta ocasión, quien por cierto ya se había retrasado mucho.

-Me puedes decir de quien fue la brillante idea de invitarnos, Hikaru.

-fue de Alexis.

-me lo suponía…

-no crees que ya se tardo?

-deberíamos entrar nosotras por nuestra propia cuenta, al fin no necesitamos de ningún guía.

-no seas así, ella dijo que vendría por nosotros, por lo menos hay que tener consideración y esperar un poco mas.

-…

Mientras este par de visitantes seguía esperando en la entrada de Konoha, su peculiar anfitriona caminaba despreocupada por las calles de la villa platicando muy tranquilamente con su ahora nuevo amigo recién conocido.

-y dices que vienes de Vacaciones ha Konoha?

-si, he trabajado mu...cho tiempo sin ningún descanso, por lo cual decidí tomarme un tiempo libre.

-y en que trabas? Hum.

-bueno podría decirse que mi deber es indagar en los sentimientos de los demás

-algo así como un shinobi especializado en interrogatorios, hum?

-he…_no tengo la menor idea de lo que dijo, pero lo mejor será decirle que si para no confundirlo mas, o en dado caso confundirme yo_… si algo así.

-ha después de todo si eres un shinobi…

-Shinobi?

-ninja hum, por cierto a que aldea oculta perteneces?

-Aldea?

-lo que quiere decir es que de donde vienes…

-ha, eso, yo vengo del Olimpo.

-Olimpo, hum?

-será una nueva aldea, quizás por que no recuerdo haber oído hablar de ella ni siquiera ha Tsunade-baa-chan.

-no, no Olimpo, no es una villa, Olimpo es… hay por Zeus como se los explico…

-Zeus?-dijeron ambos ninjas que le acompañaban.

-ya, ya, cálmate, no tienes por que preocuparte al fin y al cavo ni que fueras un enemigo, por cierto ya encontraste donde hospedarte?

-eso era lo que estaba haciendo cuando choque con usted Alexis san.

-deja el san por favor, me haces sentir mayor.

-pero si lo eres hum…

-que dijiste Deidara.

-Nada hum… _Sasori Danna, Itachi san, Zetsu san, cualquiera, menos Tobi que ese me la debe, que alguien me salve._

-que tanto balbuceas Deidara?

-nada… _onegai_

-bueno como te decía Eros San, que si no tienes donde quedarte, puedes venir a mi casa, serás bien recibido…

-que no se iban ha quedar en tu casa los de Suna y también las primas Ryu, hum?

-si, se van a quedar todos ellos ya que en la mansión Uchiha se quedaran todos ustedes, pero siempre hay espacio para uno mas, al fin que Hikari y Hikaru no…les…mol…

-paso algo Alexis san?

-Hikari! Hikaru! Se suponía que iba por ellas, ya deben haber llegado, Deidara por que no me recordaste que tenia que ir ha buscarlas?

-hey, tu me arrastraste junto a Tobi fuera de aquella reunión, ni yo sabia a donde íbamos hum.

-hay no, deben estarme esperando desde hace tiempo-diciendo esto tomo ha Deidara y ha Eros de las manos y corrió como relámpago, llevándose consigo a un asustado Deidara y un confundido Eros.

En las puertas de Konoha.

-sabes que llevamos esperando una hora.

-si.

-sabes que esto es tonto.

-si.

-sabes que tenia razón?

-no, no la tienes.

-no discutiré con tigo por algo que tu sabes mejor que nadie que tengo razón.

En eso el sonido de una carrera y una pequeña nube de polvo que se aproximaba hasta ese lugar.

-no será…

-espero por el bien de esta villa que no sea ella.

Hasta que esa nube de polvo se volvió lo suficientemente cercana, demasiado para el gusto de Hikari, para hacerse visible y ver a los involucrados en esta mini carrera.

-Alexis san, podrías dejar de correr a lo loco, creo que Eros san y yo podemos caminar, hum.

-No te quejes Deidara, mira que te estoy haciendo un favor, además así llegamos mas rápido, no te molesta verdad, Eros san?

-… creo que ni Hermes es tan rápido.

-mira lo que has hecho Alexis san.

-Eros san, conteste Eros san?

D repente una voz a sus espaldas les llama la atención.

-ejem…Alexis estamos por aquí si no te has dado cuenta.

-he? Ha Hikaru, Hikari bienvenidas, las estábamos esperando.

-realmente nosotras te estábamos esperando.

-ha, si?

- bueno, ya estoy aquí, lamento haberlas hecho esperar mucho, en serio que no fue mi intención, pero es que tuve un buena razón.

-si, y cual esa buena razón.

-El- dijo tomando al pobre Eros que apenas se estaba recuperando.

-Y este es?

-se educada Hikary.

-el es un nuevo amigo, su nombre es Eros Aino, viene de visita ha Konoha.

-vacaciones Hum.

-es lo mismo.

-ya…

-un placer conocerlas etto, etto…

-Hikaru, llámame Hikaru.

-Hikari.

-lamento mucho haber atrasado ha Alexis san, fue mi error.

-no te preocupes Eros san, esta bien.

-_para ti será_…(le dijo de forma telepática)

-dijo algo Hikari san…

-he, no, no he dicho nada…

-ya, creí haberle escuchado decir algo, debió ser mi imaginación.

-_Pero que… este chico es diferente a los demás, en algo es distinto, no es lo que aparenta, es probable que sea muy poderoso, debo tener cuidado con el…_

-bueno, cambiando de tema, Chicas, debemos irnos Tsunade-baa-chan nos esta esperando.

-seria muy interesante no crees Hikari?

-_su poder no es como el nuestro, su esencia es distinta, debo investigar mas sobre el…_

-Hikari?, Hikari? Tierra ha Hikari…

-que quieres…

-valla hasta que te dignas a contestarme, te creí perdida. Sucede algo?

-nada preocupante…

-ha ya se estas nerviosa por que veras ha Lee san.

-que? Ni que fuera tu…

-ya chicas no se pelen- dijo Alexis- mejor díganme que prefieren hacer, ir ha mi casa ha acomodarse, dar vueltas por Konoha y perderse por ahí, o ir donde la Hokage y esperar al resto ahí?

-caminemos por Konoha…

-vallamos con la Hokage.

-mo… Hikari, yo quería ir de pase por Konoha…

-tendrás tiempo de sobra.

-bien decidido andando, Tsunade baa chan nos espera- caminaron unos metros para después Alexis detenerse y retroceder sobre sus pasos.- Eros San usted viene con nosotros- le dijo tonándolo del brazo, recuerda que te quedaras en mi casa, eres mi invitado, además que llegaste justo a tiempo para la festividad de San Valentín.

-San Valentín?

-claro aquí lo celebramos, damos gracias por estar con nuestras parejas, y en algunos casos ayudamos ha juntar las obvias.

-será interesante ver como lo celebran en este mundo fuera del territorio de los dioses- comento en murmullo.

-dijiste algo?

-solo que seria muy entretenido poder ayudarles si esta en mis posibilidades…- comento con una sonrisa- es que veras, al ser mis primeras vacaciones quiero participar en todo lo que pueda.

-haberlo dicho antes… eres bienvenido al equipo "Cupido" de Alexis Uzumaki.

-gracias…supongo.

No lejos de ahí, una entidad que había seguido todo el camino ha nuestro Dios griego, le miraba expectante…

-con que de Cupido, he? Hermanito, si tomaste tus vacaciones es para vacacionar, y yo me encargare que sean unas vacaciones que nunca olvidaras…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel otro joven había desaparecido entre la gente de aquella atestada calle.

Mientras tanto en la Oficina del Hokage…

-Donde rayos se metió Alexis?

-pues debe estar con Deidara sempai, no?

-Tobi, se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí.

-pues Tobi esta haciéndole compañía ha Itachi sempai.

-de eso ya me di cuenta, a lo que me refiero es por que no estas con Alexis y Deidara.

-ha, eso… pues veras Itachi sempai, Tobi es un buen niño, pero Tobi perdió de vista ha Alexis sama y Deidara sempai, así que Tobi regreso al único lugar familiar. Y aquí Tobi se encontró con Itachi sempai, e Itachi sempai le pregunto ha Tobi que de donde había aparecido, y Tobi le contesto que….

-ya entendí…

En otro lugar de la torre, se encontraba un muy numeroso grupo de ninjas que caminaban con una gran variedad de sensaciones, ya que algunos se rehusaban completamente ha entrar en aquella oficina, otros estaban muy felices de participar, otros tenían vergüenza ajena y otros simplemente estaban ahí.

-definitivamente me rehusó a participar en esta tontería.

-vamos Sasuke teme, será divertido.

-estoy de acuerdo con Uchiha, esto es un perdida de tiempo…

-Vamos Neji, has arder tu llama de la juventud.

-cállate Lee…

-Naru chan ya llegue…- se escucho una voz desde la entrada de la torre.

-al fin -dijeron dos voces al unisonó.

Itachi habré la puerta del despacho de la Hokage para recibir ha Alexis, pero se queda sorprendido al ver que el resto de Shinobis ya estaban ahí y con un Sasuke y Neji bien atados y amordazados.

-ahora que hiciste tonto hermano menor?

-mhpmmp…mpmjnpess.

-que? no te entiendo nada- dio mientras le quitaba la venda de la boca.

-te dije que no quedaras ahí y me desataras Itachi baka.

-te veías mejor calladito- diciendo esto le puso de nuevo la mordaza.

Hola ha todos ya llegue. Por que Neji y mi cuñadin están atados y amordazados? No importa. Miren a quien traje con migo?

Detrás de Alexis aparecía…un Deidara muy agitado.

-Deidara? Por eso te tardaste Lexi?

-he?- miro atrás y vio ha Deidara quien solo alzaba los hombro en señal de no saber de los demás- no, esperen un momento.

Salió de la oficina y luego se pudo escuchar, una muy interesante platica.

-vamos chicas, si las están esperando.

-dime en primera para que venimos y luego entro.

-si te digo ya no seria una sorpresa para nadie.

-Alexis?

-dime?

-Acaso esta…

-no, el vendrá mañana podrás entrar con confianza. Ahora las dos vengan con migo.

-Alexis suéltame que puedo caminar sola.

De repente Alexis asomo la cabeza por la puerta y dijo-

-Ahora si, miren a quienes traje con migo?- y de un solo movimiento puso a ambas frente a todos los ahí presentes.

Silencio sepulcral de parte de los presentes que se miraban mutuamente hasta que Lee rompió el silencio…

-Hikari san… mi bella flor de la juventud te extrañe tanto?

A lo cual Hikari respondió poniendo un mano delante de el y deteniéndola con esta…

-ni se te ocurra- pronuncio con una voz muy tétrica, para luego cambiar su expresión a una un grado mas dulce, cosa que solo fue percibida por su compañera y Alexis, claro…

-bueno ya que estamos aquí, y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, supongo que ya la mayoría están enterados y los que no, pues se enteran después, procederemos ha hacer el sorteo para asignarle las alianzas bases de este Rali, y No Uchiha, Neji, Ryu, no pueden dejar de participar, por mas que traicionen a la villa, por mas que tengan obligaciones con sus clanes y por mas que amenaces con destruirla con alguna técnica. Y tampoco pueden hacer alianzas entre ustedes. Es la única regla que añado.

-ok, ya oyeron no hay pero que valga, así que desaten ha ese par y comencemos con esto ha, pero antes, se me olvidaba, quiero presentarles ha alguien, el es un nuevo amigo, y quien gracias ha Kami, se ha ofrecido ha ayudarme, su nombre es Eros Aino-dijo haciéndose a un lado- Eros san puedes pasar…

-Ya estoy aquí Alexis san- contesto de repente a lado de esta, esta de mas decir que nadie le vio entrar y mucho menos sintieron su presencia…

-Eres rápido Eros san…

-no, que va Alexis san, usted y mi primo Hermes, son mas rápidos.

-peculiar nombre, Eros, y que lo trajo a mi villa- le pregunto Tsunade.

-supongo que usted debe ser Hokage sama de quien he oído hablar- dijo haciendo una reverencia muy occidental- es un placer conocerla, he venido de vacaciones ha su villa.

-Valla un visitante, creí que seria un mensajero, en fin, se bienvenido Eros san, Konoha te abre las puertas.

-el gusto es mío.

-ya basta de tanta presentación tendremos tiempo después, Lexi, comienza con lo que tengas que hacer.

-ha es cierto, gomen, lo había olvidado Itachi, bueno chicos iniciemos con el sorteo…


	4. 4ta Flecha: Primer reto

Hola, lamento la demora, explicaciones al final del capitulo, les dejo el cuarto capitulo

**

* * *

**

Cuarta Flecha. **El Primer reto: te bajare las estrellas…Literalmente**

Suspiro pesadamente mientras atravesaba las puertas de la Mansión Hyuuga, había sido por demás pesado ese día, bueno, realmente la tarde; no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando ha él, por Kami, podía ser un genio, pero ¿Qué rayos sabia el de una chica? Aunque la verdad le preocupaba mas saber si en ciencia cierta valía la pena conquistar ha "cierta chica". Y si no fuera por que estaba seguro que Itachi Uchiha estuvo a cargo de la rifa juraría que esta estaba arreglada para que todos fuesen emparejados con las chicas que les traían volando bajo… Literalmente.

Y es que el genio Hyuuga no era la excepción, simplemente que aun no lo sabia, o se negaba ha darse cuenta, además, aun no terminaba de convencerse que rayos tenia que hacer el en esa celebración, ya que dudaba mucho que su ahora afortunada pareja quisiese ser conquistada, por un lado le daba tranquilidad sospechar de este dato, pero por otro, en su corazón sintió opresión al pensar de que serian inútiles sus esfuerzos, pues estaba seguro de que el nunca lograría conquistarla,

Sin darse cuenta llego hasta el pasillo que comunicaba con el patio de entrenamiento, ya era tarde y las estrellas hace tiempo que habían salido, un suspiro pesado, salió nuevamente de sus ser, cerro los ojos y se sentó en aquel lugar ha contemplar las estrellas, que parecían brillar ahora mas que nunca.

-ha veces creo que la vida es la lucha mas complicada que existe- dijo para si mientras miraba como las luces mas brillantes del firmamento centellaban en lo alto del cielo- si todo fuese mas fácil… tal vez otras estrellas brillarían sobre mi.

-pero si todo fuese mas fácil Neji, la vida perdería su brillo y gracia, no crees- dijo una voz detrás de el, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió a la otra presencia acercarse hasta el, rayos, el era el genio Hyuuga, y había bajado la guardia ante tan confuso tema, si hubiese sido en una misión nunca se lo perdonaría.

Se apresuro a levantarse y hacer la reverencia indicada para el caso de aquella persona, después de todo ahora quien le dirigía la palabra era el líder del clan, su honorable tío, y a pesar de que con el transcurso de los últimos anos las discrepancias entre ellos habían sido anuladas casi por completo, trece anos de servicio como un Bouke no se olvidaban de la noche a la mañana así que aun hacia los ritos tradicionales de la rama secundaria.

-no es necesario que te levantes y me saludes, venia a ver quien de ustedes había regresado del encuentro del Hokage, y por lo visto tu eres el único.- le dijo mientras seguía su camino.

Nuevamente Neji quedo solo contemplando el vasto firmamento, valla hacia anos que no deseaba ser un ave libre que pudiese emprender el vuelo. Tenia la extraña sensación de querer emprenderlo, sin embargo, también tenia la extraña sensación de no querer emprenderlo solo.

Contemplo un par de papelitos de colores que ya hacían apunados en su mano, los miro con extrañeza pues aun no se creía el nombre de quien seria su disque ayuda, y al otro con cierto nerviosismo y temor, pues en este ya hacia grabado el nombre de quien debía descubrir si, al final ella estaba en su corazón, o no.

Suspiro nuevamente, realmente había sido un día largo, y mas largo seria el que le esperaba ya que a partir de las doce del próximo día comenzarían con la primera prueba, nuevamente suspiro, y se reprendió a si mismo por tal acto, se la había pasado suspirando desde que termino la rifa, si seguía así, su vida se iría entre suspiro y suspiro, al igual que el poco animo que aun le quedaba, lo mejor era retirarse temprano ha su habitación, no tenia ánimos de seguir perdiendo su tiempo entre pensamiento y pensamiento, y no tenia hambre como para esperar la cena, lo que ahora necesitaba era dormir, y olvidad lo que vendría enzima, al final su estaba seguro que su tío y sus primas lo disculparían.

En otra de las casas mas grandes de Konoha, vemos ha cierto chico de cabellos azul negro y ojos negros, sentado en el techo de lo que era anteriormente la casa mas respetada del clan al cual pertenecía al líder de este, por cierto es otro chico que se la ha pasado el resto de la tarde suspirando y suspirando, al parecer la confusión en sus corazones les pego de golpe a los genios de los clanes.

-pero por que ha ella?- se pregunto por millonésima vez en aquella tarde.

-es decir, claro que la conozco bien, ha sido mi amiga desde la academia, que ha veces no la soporto no significa que no le tenga cariño, además es mi compañera de equipo, es a la que mas confianza le tengo, pero sobre todo es a la única con quien me llevo medianamente bien, pero precisamente por que ha ella?

Nuevamente la pregunta saltaba a su pensamientos, no negaba que tenia sus dotes y buen gusto, que era hasta cierto punto sencilla, pues había cambiado mucho en estos anos, de que era un excelente medico ninja, inteligente y fuerte, una buena Kunouchi, y una amiga sin comparación…-pensando en esto se encontraba cuando su cerebro trabajo a una velocidad sorprendente, juntando todos los fragmentos de sus pensamientos y llegando a una nueva conclusión, ahora una sonrisa de medio lado surco sus finos y pálidos labios, ahora una nueva pregunta sustituyo a la anterior.

-y por que no ella?, es lista, fuerte, excelente compañera, no se diga amiga, y siempre le pareció que entre todas las locas del pueblo era una de las mejores opciones, bueno claro esto después de que cambiara- pero ahora otra duda borro la indiscutible sonrisa que minutos antes había forjado, ahora un nuevo pensamiento le torturaba en su mente…

- pero, si es ella; tendré yo alguna oportunidad de conquistarle?-es decir, el podía ser fuerte, inteligente, un genio en su actual generación, un frio, soberbio, nada romántico, traidor hasta hace unos meses, criminal de rango S, prepotente, orgulloso, y para rematar un gennin, comparado con lo que ella puede ofrecerle a el, él no tiene nada a cambio, mas que un sentimiento que empieza ha aflorar en su interior, realmente el tenia oportunidad de volver ha su corazón?, por que estaba mas que claro que hacia mucho que salió de el.

-tienes lo necesario para ganar esta batalla, Sasuke Uchiha?- se pregunto nuevamente al contemplar las estrellas, para proseguir- realmente tienes lo necesario para competir? Y realmente quieres hacerlo?- por primera vez en mucho tiempo el pensamiento del Uchiha estaba confundido, y eso no era bueno, nada bueno.

Mientras tanto en la misma mansión, y para ser mas exacto en la parte baja de esta, un par de jóvenes sonreían descaradamente tras haber logrado su objetivo primario, confundir las pequeñas mentes de sus novatos.

Ambos sentados cara a cara en el recibidor de la casa contemplando las flores de cerezo caer en el jardín, tomando muy tranquilamente un te calientito, para la época, sonreían cómplices, planeando lo que vendría a continuación, sonreían y se miraban entre si, no solo por lo que tramaban, sino, que con cariño y esperanza, ya que esa mirada estaba llena de voluntad, deseo lucha, poder, pero sobre todo felicidad y amor, pero claro esta mirada solo salía a la luz si ellos estaban solos, o rodeados de gente de su confianza, de su mucha confianza, y en esta ocasión ese era el caso.

-oye Lexi- se escucho una voz romper el tan cómodo silencio- no te dan ganas de haber entrado también a la competencia?

La mencionada toma n sorbo de su te y le mira con cara de circunstancias.

-es decir no te hubiese gustado participar y dejarte conquistar y mimar como el resto?

-pues la verdad, mentiría si dijera que ni Itachi, pero alguien tenia que hacerse cargo de todo, y poner el ejemplo- esto ultimo lo dijo con cierto tono de burla- a poco tu si Itachi?

-pues yo si, me hubiese gustado conquistarte, casi nunca tenemos tiempo para hacerlo, jamás te dejas mimar.

-y a poco tu eres alguien que mima mucho, he?

-pues cuando me lo propongo, lo logro, y tu lo sabes- dijo mientras desviaba la vista hacia el jardín, sin embargo su curiosidad le llamo la atención cuando su vista se poso en aquella figura que silenciosa y casi invisible les hacia compañía.

Aquella sombra, dejo caer pesadamente su rostro sobre el pecho, mientras el resto de su cuerpo imitaba tal acto.

-y a este que le pasa?- pregunto Itachi mientras miraba de reojo a su querida compañera.

-ni idea, supongo que, cosas de la época…

Nuevamente una piedra pequeña fue a dar al estanque frente a ellos, arrojada sin la mayor fuerza y con pocos ánimos. Mientras que al lado de aquella figura aparecía una nueva figura pequeña de arcilla, aquel par que lo contemplaban habrían jurado que aquellas flores, aves y corazones hechos de arcilla serian un excelente regalo, de no ser por que esta era explosiva. Otra piedra mas se unía a las que ya hacían en el fondo del estanque.

-oye Deidara si no dejas de arrojar piedras al estanque, este se convertirá en un agujero lleno de piedras- le llamo Itachi.

-surimase- fue todo lo que dijo con voz queda- no lo hare mas- concluyo su frase sin el típico Hum o yeah que siempre las acompañaba.

- en serio este, se encuentra bien, mira que hasta hablando normal esta- comento Itachi. Para luego cambiar su expresión de desconcierto a una de duda- Alexis, que le hiciste ha Deidara?

-yo? Yo no le e hecho nada, bueno nada que yo recuerde.

-pero míralo como esta, ese no es el Deidara que yo conozco, algo tuviste q2ue haber hecho o dicho para ponerlo así.

-pero yo te digo que no e hecho ni dicho nada, yo no se que le pasa- dijo con cierto enojo Alexis pus detestaba que cuestionaran su palabra.

-Alexis no me ha hecho nada, Itachi san- dijo en voz suave Deidara para depositar a su lado una nueva figura de arcilla.

-entonces que tienes- le pregunto esta intentando averiguar la razón del decaído animo de su amigo y juez de su competencia-estas enfermo?

-no, nada que ver- dijo mientras formaba sellos he invocaba el movimiento a sus creaciones, al menos a las aves, que las hacia volar lejos hacia las estrellas que alumbraban el firmamento.

-entonces?- pregunto Itachi- estas demasiado pasivo, y eso es raro en ti, pensé que estarías mas efusivo sabiendo que en unas Horas mas vendrán el resto de Akaktsuky.

-si estoy feliz- dijo mientras ordenaba detenerse ha sus creaciones.

-no lo demuestras- comento Alexis.

-no es nada, ya pasara- dijo mientras formaba el sello y les hacia explotar a minima escala sus creaciones, hasta sus explosiones carecían del normal ápice de alegría y espontaneidad normal que el rubio siempre les daba.

Por su parte Deidara, seguía contemplando el lugar donde habían desaparecido sus creaciones.

-el arte es efímero, para un artista- dijo con voz apagada- por desgracias el amor también lo es, en su vida- esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si que para otros ahí presentes.

El par que ahí estaba, le miro raro pues no pudieron concretar lo que significaba esa frase, mientras se miraban entre si preocupados por la falta del común entusiasmo y actitud explosiva de su amigo, iban a preguntarle que quería decir con eso, pero el mismo Deidara les acoto…

-bueno iré a preparar la cena, es mi turno de hacerlo, y seguro que el Líder y el resto viene hambrientos después de tan largo viaje.- diciendo esto s calzo nuevamente las sandalias de estar en casa y se dirijo a la cocina.

-que quiso decir?- le pregunto Itachi ha Alexis.

-ni idea, pero su comportamiento no es normal, bueno, si lo es, pero no para el.

En ese momento Sasuke quien había estado en el techo hizo acto de presencia en la estancia…

-acabo de ver las explosiones de Deidara, sucedió algo?

-ni idea- contestaron los dos restantes…

-bueno, ire a preparar la cena pronto llegaran tus visitas Itachi y quiero comer en paz.

-no te preocupes por eso hermanito de Itachi san, ya estoy en eso- se oyó una voz desde la cocina.

-hermanito de Itachi san? Hacia tiempo que no me decía así, además que su turno no fue ayer?

Los tres ahí presentes se miraron con extrañeza, Sasuke se dirigió al Jardín, mientras que Alexis e Itachi se miraban entre si.

-algo le pasa- concluyo Itachi.

-si- apoyo Alexis - y voy ha averiguar que es…

Después de aquel peculiar momento las cosas pasaron normalmente, pues nada de lo que se dijo o hizo en aquella noche denotaba la locura que se desataría al día siguiente, y por supuesto que Konoha ya estaba preparada para ello, al fin y al cabo la población de Konoha también pensaba que ellos necesitaban de vez en cuando batallas distintas a las que les salvarían o arriesgaran la vida por esas personas que realmente muchos no conocían, definitivamente la estirpe guerrera de Konoha merecía conocer la felicidad, la paz y el cariño que solo un ser amado puede ofrecer.

Y ahí estaban a plena primera hora de la mañana, esperando frente a las puertas de Konoha, esperando nerviosos (aunque eso no admitirían ni por que los torturaran),pero decididos a cumplir lo que muchos saben muy bien, no es un juego, ya no, o a decir verdad nunca lo fue, no es una decisión apresurada, no nunca lo es, simplemente es un sentir, un deseo y un anhelo, por que ellos saben mejor que nadie que en el corazón no se manda, y por tanto esta será la misión mas peligrosa, dolorosa (en algunos casos) y difícil de completar, no habrá nadie herido físicamente, no habrá batallas mortales donde sus mejores ataques les den al victoria, y es que no hay ningún ataque que les asegure que puedan ganar.

Simplemente no se trata de ganar o perder, por que simplemente se trata de saber que sentir y hacer saber lo que uno siente; por que si existe el riesgo de salir gravemente herido, y será una herida que no se curara como las demás; por que existe el mismo riesgo de batallar por aquello que se quiere, por que están decididos ha obtenerlo; y por que existe el riesgo de que sus esfuerzos no valgan la pena, por que simplemente esa persona a la que quieres tanto ya tenga ha alguien a quien querer; y tu solo quieres la felicidad de esa persona, aunque no sea a tu lado, por que así tu eres feliz.

No es una misión como otras, pero no deja de ser una misión, no es una lucha como otras, pero será una batalla constante desde el momento en que decidiste luchar, no será un juego como siempre, por que con el sentir y el querer no se juegan, pero se marchitan si tu no sabes llevar, no es una búsqueda de poder, ansias, venganza y egoísmo, por que ahora buscaras el bienestar de una persona ajena a ti, pero que de ella depende tu respirar, tu sentir, tu futuro , y felicidad.

Por que todos tarde o temprano tendrán que luchar esa batalla, y saber que cuando se trata de amor no existe ganador o perdedor, simplemente existe e importa el bienestar de la persona que quieres por que de eso se trata el amor.

Esas palabras retumbaban en las distintas cabezas de los shinobis que mas decididos que nunca, son esas mismas palabras dichas de distinta forma por distintas personas las que le dan ánimos, son las mismas y al mimo tiempo tan distintas, pero por ello es que ahora se han reunido a la espera de las indicaciones de lo que ellos comentaban era la idea mas loca que ha alguien se le podía ocurrir, pero por ello daban gracias.

-bien, puedo ver que todos se han reunido, eso significa que están dispuestos ha jugar nuestro Juego, ne?- hablaba la Hokage-ha por cierto, nuestros últimos invitados llegaron hoy por la madrugada, supongo que ha estas alturas deben estar descansando, o tal vez no?- dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba detrás de los ahí reunidos aun muy serio Kazekage de Suna.

-no puedo creer que este aquí.

-vamos Teme, no es tan malo, a poco, no me digas que tienes miedo de que tu club de fans te deje de perseguir?

-no, al contrario, Naruto, debe tener miedo de que lo persigan- comento divertido Kiba.

-crees tu que el Uchiha merezca tanto alago?- pregunto divertido Kankuro con animo de integrarse a la platica.

-son celos?- pregunto autosuficiente Sasuke, mientras sonreía a los ahí presentes.

-ya quisieras Uchiha.

-a todo esto Kankuro, a que horas llegaron ha Konoha?, Gaara no parece estar de buen Humor- pregunto Kiba.

-he pues veras, creo que eran las dos de la madrugada, creo que el inútil ese de Nara estaba mas dormido que despierto a la entrada de la Villa.

-que problemático, bostezo Temari no me dejo dormir desde que llego.

-pues creo que mi hermana no te hubiera desvelado si al menos hubieses demostrado entusiasmo al verla, no que te encuentra dormido, que clase de novio eres?

Mientras este peculiar grupo de chicos discutía por su parte las chicas también tenían cosas que comentar.

-asi que el inútil de Shika estaba dormido cuando llegaste? Por que no me extraña?

-es el colmo yo que hago hasta lo imposible para convencer ha Kankuro y Gaara de venir, y que apresuremos el paso y el muy bien gracias en el quinto sueno, pero es que esta me la tiene que pagar, no se que hará al respecto pero esta no se la perdono fácilmente.

-pero Temari San, al menos tienes alguien que te espere y de vez en cuando que te mime, en cambio nosotras- hablo triste Hinata.

-precisamente por eso es que hacemos este rali- hablo detrás de ellas Alexis.- ya que nuestros chicos de Konoha, otros de Suna, se niegan ha aceptar y aclarar sus sentimientos nosotros le facilitaremos las cosas, por ello esta primera prueba es para ellos, y no se vale que los ayuden entendieron chicas?

-Prueba?, ellos? Nosotras?

-si, esperen ha ver las caras de sus respectivos novios, pretendientes o admirados, en algunos casos cuando Tsunade baa chan les anuncie en que consiste el reto.

-yo solo quiero ver que cara pone mi hermano cuando se de cuenta de que tiene que conquistarte cuñada- hablo Itachi dirigiéndose ha Sakura.

-Yo, Sasuke kun, Cuñada? – balbuceo la pobre.

-claro, ya es tiempo que invirtamos papeles y ahora sea mi tonto hermano menor quien intente conquistarte.

-pero…pero…

-jaja Sakura frontuda estas igual que Hinata cuando le ponen ha Naruto enfrente.

-cierto, se me olvidaba, tengo que recordarle algo ha Tsunade baa chan referente ha Naru chan, ya regreso, ha Hinata por favor, pase lo que pase, hazte de rogar con mi hermano, y tu Itachi ven con migo aun tengo cosas que tratar.

-oye, pero yo puedo caminar solo, Alexis…

-definitivamente están hechos tal para cual.- admitió Sakura.

-No sabes cuanta razón tienes, te sorprenderías en ver cuan compatible son el uno con el otro.- se escucho una voz a la par, que por poco causa un paro cardiaco a las Kunouchis ahí reunidas.

-tu, tu de donde saliste, o mejor aun quien eres? –pregunto una muy impresionada Temari pues no había presentido la llegada de Eros.

-yo, pues aquí he estado, desde que Alexis san se reunió con ustedes, ha y que descortesía la mía, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Eros Aino, soy amigo de Alexis san, un gusto conocerte Sabaku no Temari.

-me conoces?

-claro, a pesar de que no es propiamente territorio del Olimpo aun tenemos un poco de potestad sobre ustedes- ante esto dicho algunas de las presentes se preguntaba que significaban estas palabras- perdón, no me hagan caso, cosas mías- las tranquilizo con un muy sonriente gesto.

-por cierto Aino san, a que vino el comentario de Alexis san he Itachi san?

-Eros por favor Sakura san, y es que, me refiero ha que Alexis san he Itachi san, nacieron para estar juntos el uno con el otro, no solo por sus compromiso y sus vivencias, sino, por que son almas gemelas, como dos partes de un solo ser, eso puedo verlo muy claramente.

-como dices?

-ha nada, digamos que tengo un don de los dioses para ver esas cosas-contesto sonriente de nuevo.- al igual que debo decir que entre los ahí reunidos- dijo señalando a los chicos quienes seguían discutiendo- esta aquella persona que armoniza perfectamente con tu cosmos, Sakura san, al igual para el resto de ustedes.-dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se sentaba en una piedra cercana.- por cierto Temari san, Shikamaru san, aunque no lo demuestre mucho se desvive por ti, y tiene muy presente que debe contentarte para que le perdones de nuevo.

-pero como? –balbuceaban las ahí presente.

-como supiste eso?, si Shikamaru rara vez comenta de nosotros, dudo que el te lo haya dicho.

-como dije parece ser que los dioses me favorecieron con este don, leer los corazones de las personas me es muy natural, así como lo es respirar.

-sabes tu no eres una persona normal.

-digamos, Temari san que tienes algo de razón al respecto, pero digamos que al estar de vacaciones, lo único que puedo hacer es eso.

-tienes un sello que restringe tus habilidades? De que aldea oculta eres ninja?

-creo que no me has entendido mucho Temari san, yo no soy un ninja- contesto mientras le bajaba una gota de sudor por la cabeza- la verdad ni siquiera pertenezco a una villa.

-sabes eres raro, no eres ninja, no tienes ninguna línea sucesoria, no perteneces a una villa oculta, pero sin embargo conoces lo que las demás personas sientes, y para terminar tienes restricción en tus poderes, no se que serás, pero definitivamente me caes muy bien Eros, no cualquier chico trata esos temas con una chica normalmente salen huyendo cuando los sacamos a relucir.

-digamos que es un don de familia. te sorprenderías en saber que no soy el único que tiene cualidades tan peculiares, en el Olimpo cuando un nuevo miembro de la familia nace se otorga un don.- comento como si nada.

-El Olimpo? No he escuchado nada de el durante nuestros viajes, tu si Hikari?- hablo desde una rama alta Hikaru quien contemplaba la escena desde ahí.

-como si me importara-contesto Hikari.

-Hikari!- le regaño su prima- perdónala, ella es muy reservada, no suele hablar mucho.

-no te preocupes, se perfectamente que ella no es así, simplemente aun no esta lista para dejarse ver tal y como es, pero puedo asegurar que tiene un corazón tan cálido como el tuyo, es mas estoy seguro de que es dueña de un gran poder, comparado al de un dios, que ocupa con la voluntad de proteger a quien quiere, claro que eso ella no lo va ha decir- comento divertido.

Ante este comentario que para Hikari no paso desapercibido, no pudo evitar pensar de que, ese chico de apariencia extraña y peculiares actitudes, tenia un poco de razón, ese chico había atravesado sus barreras y descifrado con cierta facilidad.-_este chico es de tener cuidado, no es un humano común_- pensó para si.

-_humano realmente no lo soy, pero digamos que tengo algo de ellos, al fin y al cabo vengo a aprender de ustedes así que no hay por que estar en guardia, no crees?-_ una voz en su cabeza respondió al comentario que según ella nadie mas debería haber escuchado ni siquiera Hikaru que podía entenderse por aquel método con ella.

-_pero que, como?-_ cuestiono mientras dirigía una fulminante mirada a su interlocutor mental

-_digamos que es una de mis tantas cualidades, una de las pocas que he decidido usar durante mi estadía en esta interesante villa-_ contesto pausadamente a la pregunta antes pensada.

-Eros san- le llamo la voz de la tímida Hinata.

-si, Hinata saa?- la verdad no podía evitar sentir compatibilidad para aquella chica, desde que había observado por primera vez tenia la vaga sensación de que ni en el Olimpo había sentido tal calidez de sentimientos y tal pureza de corazón, estaba seguro de que esos ojos blanco eran el mas puro reflejo del sentir de aquella humana.

-estas de vacaciones, verdad?- le pregunto mas para afirmar que para cuestionar, mientras juntaba sus dedos y se sonrojaba levemente- por alguna casualidad tu ya habías venido antes aquí, ha Konoha- pregunto finalmente- es que tengo el presentimiento de que ya nos conocíamos de mucho antes.

-es verdad- secundo Sakura- tengo el mismo presentimiento, tengo la sensación de que habíamos hablado antes.

-_será por que soy el dios del Amor_- pensó mientras sonreía a las chicas ahí reunidas- pues, no, la verdad no, pero seguro que es debido ha ese gran sentimiento de amistad compañerismo y amor que tienen, además siempre me dicen que yo doy demasiada confianza a las personas.

Hablando de eso estaba justo en el momento en el que los chicos pegaron el grito en el cielo al escuchar de que se trataba la primera prueba , todos los shinobis ahí presentes miraron de un solo en dirección a las chicas quienes tan interesadas estaban en hablar con Eros que ni cuenta se dieron de que ya habían anunciado el primer evento.

-pero que pasa- pregunto una muy confundida Ino.

-a poco tan malo es el primer evento- pregunto Temari.

Ninguno de los chicos se dignaba en contestar la pregunta que habían hecho sus respectivas novias, pretendientes o admiradas en algunos caso, simplemente las miraban, y regresaban la vista al papel que tenían en sus manos, y las volvían a mirar.

-es esto en serio? Hokage sama- pregunto un muy preocupado Neji.

-claro que si, yo no bromeo con estas cosas.

-pero de que hablan- cuestiono Sakura.

-me niego rotundamente ha esto- hablo Sasuke, quien aunque lo disimulaba estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-Neji niisan, que dice el papel? –pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

-antes de que respondas Neji, debo decir que esta rotundamente prohibido que sus compañeras, novias, amigas, en general la rama femenina de Konoha y Suna- añadió al ver ha Temari- se den cuenta de cual es el reto que le corresponde a cada uno, solo deben saber que tiene que bajarles las estrellas si es necesario.

ante este comentario todos los presentes chicos y chicas en general, se quedaron en silencio, unos por que no asimilaban la noticia mientras que otras por que no comprendían nada.

-Kunouchis- hablo la Hokage nuevamente- su reto es no sucumbir ante la primera promesa de amor eterno, hagan lo posible por que esa promesa salga del corazón, y no de la obligación, cuando estén seguras de que es un sentir y no solo un decir entonces podrán entregar la primera de las muestras de afecto con que se califica este evento, pasen por mi oficina después de la reunión y se les entregaran dichas muestras, Shinobis, tenga en cuenta de que no son los únicos que pelean por ganar esta batalla, tienen rivales fuertes y poderosos donde menos se los esperan, que harán hasta lo imposible por llevar al fracaso su misión encomendada. Tiene hasta el atardecer de hoy para preparase una vez la primera estrella aparezca en el cielo, es la señal de que comienza su carrera contra reloj, tendrán exactamente hasta el amanecer para demostrar que su promesa de amor es sincera, si no superan esta prueba podrán seguir compitiendo pero al final restaran puntos para algo muy importante, ahora, tomen la flor que se les ha entregado y entréguenla a la chica que desean conquistar.

Diciendo esto miro a los shinobis, quienes no hacían ni el menor de los intentos por moverse, ya un poco exasperada del a lentitud de sus ninjas hombres, decidió darles palabras de aliento.

-pero que rayos esperan, una guerra ninja acaso, o prefieren que yo les obligue por la fuerza?

Ante esto, ni cortos ni perezosos se dispusieron ha entregarla directamente, pero nuevamente una voz les interrumpió.

-pero que creen que hacen? –pregunto Alexis- no irán ha entregar esa flor así como así, verdad, esto ya es parte de su prueba, busquen la forma de hacerlo romántico, misterioso, y que cautive ha las damas, no sean unos brutos-les regaño delante de todas los civiles que pasaban por ahí, quienes ante eso simplemente estallaron en una carajada general.

-los shinobis de ahora necesitan ser mas románticos- comento Kakashi al aire mientras leía su famosos libro, sin embargo una voz también le interrumpió.

-bien Kakashi, que esperas tu también estas participando.-hablo la Hokage.

-yo- pregunto confundido el ninja copia.

-si, quien mas, ayuda a tus alumnos y de paso ayúdate a ti mismo, Kurenai espera con ansias que le entregues esta flor- dijo mientras cambiaba el libro por una flamante Hierbera de color rojo vivo. Cabe mencionar que es una flor de distinta especie para cada shinobi participante.

-yo?- pregunto de nuevo Kakashi.

-que si hombre, ahora haz lo que te digo, es una orden de tu Hokage- y diciendo esto le empujo rumbo a le resto de su equipo.

-yo?-se cuestiono nuevamente Kakashi, ok admitámoslo esta en shock, y mientras se recupera veamos la ultimas indicaciones que Alexis esta diciendo.

-Kunouchis, tiene prohibido ayudar a sus pretendientes, Shinobis si necesitan ayuda esta Itachi, Y Eros para asesorarlos- ya que Alexis había tenido una bonita platica con este ultimo y le convenció de que sabia mas del tema que todos los hombre juntos- aunque originalmente estaba Deidara, pero con su repentina depresión como que mejor, Eros.- comento mas para si que para los ahí reunidos- lo que me recuerda, alguien lo ha visto?, Akatsuky, en general, ni se les ocurra escabullirse que los necesito para la siguiente fase de la prueba- dijo mientras miraba como Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakasu y Zetsu empezaban ha darse a la fuga.

-Jashin sama, por que me mandaste a ayudarle.

-Tobi es buen niño, Tobi ayuda.

-me van ha pagar?

-por que el líder no ayuda?-pregunto Kisame.

-por que el Líder también participa- respondió Zetsu.

Mientras tanto no lejos de ahí, una sombra bastante familiar, observaba todo desde lo alto.

-Eros, Eros, Eros, ahora vez por que te dije que no tomaras tus vacaciones en esta época, creo que no recuerdas que tus poderes se disparan por la fecha. Bueno ni modo, tendré que darte una mano Hermano, ya veras que tan buen trabajo hace el Dios del Amor no correspondido, yo el poderoso, inigualable, magnifico, y sobre todo mayor que tu Anteros. (N/A bastante humilde el muchacho.)

-de nuevo hablando solo Anteros?- pregunto el recién llegado.

-Te tardaste mucho Hermes, ya iba ha empezar la diversión sin ti, esta ciudad tiene mucho que ofrecer y yo como Dios protector del Amor no correspondido, amistad, cariño y Dios en funciones de Cupido, debo ofrecer mis humildes servicios.

-es que Iris no quería suplirme.- comento el aludido.

-el abuelo Zeus debió dejarte en el Olimpo.- comento el otro acompañante de Hermes.

-Adonis, Amigo mío, no seas aguafiestas, ya deja el inframundo y diviértete como los dioses normales- le respondió Ananke

-tenias que traerlos Hermes? –pregunto Anteros.

-lo siento me siguieron, aunque yo no esperaba que igualaran mi velocidad.

-puedo comprenderlo de Hermes y Adonis, pero tu Ananke?

-hey soy el destino, siempre estoy donde quiero, y aquí quiero estar ahora.

-ok, no te enojes.

-hubiésemos traído ha Athena, la pobre esta muy estresada con todo lo que ocurre en la tierra.

-que y echar a perder la diversión con sus 88 caballeros, seguro que El patriarca no la deja salir si no es con los doce dorados como escolta.

-trece.

-que?- pregunto Anteros.

-querrás decir sus trece caballeros dorados- le corrigió Ananke.

-lo que sea, paso ha que se llama Saga, y su hermano gemelo, que por cierto para tu información Ananke es un general del Tío Poseidón, ha Milo también, pero Mu, Shaka, Y Aioros no.

-pues a mi me cae bien el que se llama Death Mask.

-necesitas salir mas del Inframundo, Adonis, y no Anteros, en destino de Kannon es ser una caballero de Athena, y no me discutas que soy el destino.

Con esto los cuatro dioses se quedaron callados, para luego mirarse unos a otros y finalmente sonreír con alevosía.

-este será un gran San Valentine, y nada ni nadie va evitarlo, Hermanito, tu equipo de apoyo ha llegado.

* * *

Hola, nuevamente he renacido, lamento la espera, pero desgraciadamente la burocracia de los sistemas educativos me atrapo, ha tuve que dejar mi segunda patria y regresar a mi tierra natal, por lo cual les informo que desde ahora ya no me encuentro en El Salvador, la verdad yo quería hacer traslado de Universidad hacia haya, pero no pude, asi que me traslade ha la Universidad de Salamanca, y a partir de ahora hasta finales del Segundo semestre, escribiré desde aquí, los paisajes de aquí me han dado inspiración, pero ya veré cuanto dura. 

Espero les haya gustado, y si ya se que se me escapo el mes de los enamorados, pero es que el papeleo me absorbió, pero este fic no lo abandono hasta terminarlo.

Así que aunque este fuera de tiempo aun espero que sea de su agrado, mil gracias por su comprensión, espero verlos pronto en los comentarios, nos vemos, ha veré de no desaparecer durante tanto tiempo.


	5. 5ta Flecha: Los Dioses entran en accion

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tube muy serios problemas en mi inicio de ciclo en la nueva Universidad, aun no termino de encontrar mis clases en la facultad, sigan mi consejo, no se cambien de universidad si pueden, es que la Universidad Tecnologica de Salamanca es TAN grande, el segundo dia me perdi en la facultad de bellas artes, otra cosa, este capitulo inicialmente era mas largo pero debido a un error de mi servidor, y fatal descuido de mi parte, la segunda parte de este fue borrada y ahora tengo que volverla ha escribir, y no tengo una copia de reserva ya que no la cree, mil disculpas al caso, en serio lo siento.

Bueno, espero les guste este capitulo, y Feliz dia Blanco a todas aquellas que resivieron recompenza de San Valentin, por que yo puedo decir que si, me fue bastante bien, me despido y les dejo con este capitulo, nos vemos.

**Disclaimer: **

-Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría, al igual que los personajes de Saint Seiya utilizados en esta Historia.

-El personaje de Alexis Uzumaki san, no me pertenece, es de total y absoluta propiedad de su creadora Shadow Noir Wing, quien ha tenido la gentileza de prestármelo para la trama de este fic.

-Al igual que los personajes Kurayami Hikaru y Ryu Hikari, que pertenecen ha sus creadoras Eternal Vampire y Kazekage Karasu, quienes también tuvieron la amabilidad de prestármelos para complementar este fic.

-Eros y Anteros, están basado en la descripción por mi dada, son personajes creados por mi para beneficio de esta historia, el resto de dioses, Caballero, Marinas, espectros aquí mencionados o en su defecto resaltados son personajes de Saint Seiya.

Agradezco de nuevo la enorme contribución dada ha este fic, espero no defraudarles, sin mas que aclarar, disfruten el capitulo.

Atte. Ariane de Virgo.

**

* * *

**

5ta Flecha: Los Dioses entran en acción. 

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde en Konoha, ya hacia mas de so horas que los respectivos integrantes de aquel evento se habían dispersado para poder pensar las cosas claramente, tenían hasta aproximadamente las 6 con minutos para encontrar una forma romántica de entregar la flor que se les había encomendado, y hasta entonces tenían que luchar para que esta se mantuviera viva y no se marchitara.

Y ya que el día anterior se había rifado quienes serian las parejas con las que se ayudarían mutuamente, así que sacarían provecho de esa mínima ventaja, he ahí el por que muchos de los shinobis participantes en esta acción, se encontraban dispersos por toda Konoha en parejas, por lo cual no extrañaba ver en parque de Konoha ha Gaara y Lee mirando y re mirando las flores que ya hacían flotando en la fuente central del parque.

O ver ha Kiba y Naruto protegiendo del sol dichas flores, y haciendo a la vez malabares para pensar una forma correcta de entregar tan preciado y delicado objeto, mientras Akamaru dormía tranquilamente en la sombra de un árbol.

Por otro lado tenemos ha Shikamaru junto ha Sai, mientras uno se la pasaba contemplando las nubes el otro se la pasaba dibujando ambas flores que ya hacían en un florero que reposaba en el marco de aquella ventana, la verdad no han avanzado nada, pero así son felices.

Chouji y Shino también tenían problemas como uno que no habla y el otro que solo come, bueno, al menos se entienden como mirada.

Mas haya Pein junto con Kakashi también tenían problemas, pero en especial el último que al parecer sigue en Shock ya que no les responde al pobre de Pein. Mientras este hace lo imposible por despertarle de su trance.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante tenemos ha los genios de ambas generaciones de Shinobis, en la ultimas promociones de la academia ninja de Konoha, es decir a los genios de sus clanes respectivos, exacto, en la mansión Hyuuga, ya hacían tanto Sasuke como Neji intentando dar solución ha los problemas que ahora le aquejan. Lo cual según ambos genios, las respuestas se encontraba en una intensa sesión de entrenamiento, claro mientras son observados por el patriarca de este clan, que esta de por demás decir que no entiende ni una palabra de lo que su sobrino y el Uchiha le están planteando entre patada y golpe.

-a ver si entendí bien, Neji, me estas diciendo que esas flores que ya hacen en la sala, les fueron encargadas por la Hokage para que se las den a sus compañeras de equipo y así conquistarlas.

-algo asi Tio, en resumen si- contesto mientras asumía posición de defensa por el próximo ataque de Sasuke.

-lo malo es Hiashi sama, que nadie nos quiere decir que rayos significa prométele el "cielo y el universo y bájale las estrellas a la tierra" como rayos se hace eso?- esto lo decía mientras activaba el Sharingan y esquivaba los 64 golpes divinos de Neji.

-pues peleando el uno contra el otro no encontraran la respuesta, lo único que lograran será gastar sus energías, aunque es un buen des estresante, tu padre y yo solíamos hacer lo mismo cuando nos encontrábamos en este tipo de apuros.

-mi padre?-pregunto Neji justo en el momento que un Kunai lanzado por Sasuke impactaba contrala pared cercana.

-si, que yo recuerde, también solía ver al Fugako luchar contra uno de tus tíos.

-el problema es que los hombres solo saben resolver sus problemas con patadas y puños- opino Hanabi quien recientemente llegaba de sus entrenamiento.

-Hanabi sama, desde cuando estabas aquí?

-desde hace unos minutos Neji san, pero lo suficiente como para saber su pequeño problema.

-Hanabi…

-que, papá, es la verdad, y además lo escuche por error. Pero en resumen su principal problema es que ustedes son unos cuadrados para pensar las cosas, no piensen en las cosas tal y como son, simplemente vean mas haya de lo que realmente es, hombres ustedes son los herederos de las líneas sucesorias mas poderosas en cuanto a vistas se refieren, piensen un poco.

-debo admitirlo Hanabi tiene razón, deberían ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, además, no es tan difícil conquistar a la persona que se quiere cuando realmente se quiere.

-ya ven hasta papa me da razón. Ahora si me disculpan me iré a dar un baño y a cambiar, quiero esperar muy fresca la flor que Shino me va ha dar.

-Shino?- pregunto incrédulo Neji.

-Abúrame?, no sabia que Abúrame estuviese detrás de tu prima.

-y es que no lo estaba.

-Neji, dime todo lo que sepas sobre ese tal Shino- interrumpió la platica el patriarca del clan Hyuuga.

Mientras tanto en el parque de Konoha:

-…

-Gaara…

-…

-Que hacemos?

-…

-es decir con la flor, la prueba el rali?

-…

-Yosh, no me voy ha rendir demostrare cuna viva es mi llama de juventud, y hare arder hasta el máximo. Por Gai sensei!!

-para empezar deberías de dejar de decir eso, y para continuar, bienes o te quedas ahí parado sin hacer nada?

-asi se hace demuestra tu juventud!!!!

-en que momento estaba cuando decidí aceptar venir ha Konoha.

En otro lado del parque.

-ya pensaste algo Naruto.

-hmmm…

-Naruto.

-hmmmm…

-Naruto…

-Hmmm, lo tengo.

-tienes ya la idea de que hacer Naruto.

-claro, tu solo sígueme Kiba.

-no se por que me voy ha arrepentir de esto.

-tu confía en mi.

-no me das confianza Naruto.

Diciendo esto se lanzaron ha correr por las calles de Konoha, para llegar hasta donde empezarían los planes de Naruto.

Sin embargo una figura muy conocida les observaba desde lo alto de una casa cercana.

-van dos, y faltan cinco, de vez en cuando es bueno ser el dios del Amor, aunque creo que hubiese sido mejor traer también a mi hermano- decía mientras miraba en dirección contraria a donde había desaparecido Inuzuka y Uzumaki, para ver a cierto rubio pasear melancólico por aquellas solitarias calles.- por que lo que tiene Deidara san no esta en mi campo técnico.

Y es que Eros miraba como un melancólico Deidara, sufría por la mas antigua de las enfermedades conocidas por los mortales, el amor.

Aun no podía creer como el corazón de un mortal podía llegar ha ser tan frágil que con solo una palabra puede romperse, y a un no puede comprender como algo tan bello como es el amar a otra persona puede llegar a causar una enfermedad tan mortal como el mismo destino de todo ser humano.

El amor enferma de eso esta seguro, había visto muchos casos en le transcurso de la eternidad, aun entre los dioses se habían dado casos como ese, cuando fue necesario llegar a los extremos como en el caso de su tío Hades y Perséfone, como entre los humanos puede matar ese sentimiento tan bello, pues Hermes le había comentado muchas veces que había escoltado un alma de un pobre enamorado hasta las orillas del rio Estigio por que había muerto de amor.

Pero también sabia que el amor obra milagros hasta tal grado de que el humano puede vivir solo con ser amado, o seguirle fiel hasta mas halla de la muerte, y había un caso en especial que le encantaba recordar como símbolo de tenacidad y el mas sincero amor, cada que podía, recordaba como el fiel Dante(1), se había aventurado en los territorios de su tío Hades, por seguir a su amada Beatriz(2), la bendición de este magnifico amor ya reside en la esfera celeste donde se amaran eternamente con su protección y la de los demás dioses.

Pero el era el Dios del amor, y el caso de Deidara san escapa a sus dones, el no podía interferir en los casos de Amor no correspondido, Amor herido, o en el caso de su nuevo amigo, Amores perdidos, para ello necesitaba de su hermano Anteros, ya que después de todo el era el Dios protector del Amor Herido.

-bravo Anteros, justo el día que te necesito es cuando no estas por ningún lado, ni te dignas en aparecer.-miro nuevamente ha Deidara quien había encontrado ha Sasori en el camino, con quien conversaba, y ahora ya hacia dibujado en su rostro una flamante, pero falsa sonrisa, no había necesidad de leer el corazón del rubio para saber que sufría de amor, bastaba con una leve lectura del Cosmos, que el conocía, como para darse cuenta de que la tristeza irradiaba por doquier.

-no me gusta dejar un caso sin concluir, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti, perdón Deidara San, espera un poco mas y te prometo que una vez regrese al Olimpo hare algo en respecto a tu caso, simplemente espera por favor.- susurro al viento, con la esperanza de que sus palabras, así como en el pasado, calmaran y dieran consuelo ha un joven corazón enamorado.

Viéndole una ultima vez, dirigió su rumbo en dirección ha el resto de equipos de Konoha, aun tenia que asegurarse de que rumbo tomarían las cosas y si tendría que intervenir en algún caso, después de todo Alexis san le había puesto como asesor, y no pensaba desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Sin embargo no se percato de que cuatro sombras habían escuchado cada una de las palabras por el antes dichas al viento, y estaba claro que no se quedarían con las manos cruzadas, al fin y al cabo Eros estaba de vacaciones, si había alguien que tendría que trabajar en esas fechas eran ellos, y no el. Además, ya tenían muy bien planeado su forma de intervención con esos mortales, ellos querían conquistar, y los dioses querían ayudar, que podría salir mal? Después de todo no hay mejor ayuda que la divina. O no?

-escuchaste eso Anteros?- pregunto un muy feliz Hermes.

-por supuesto Hermes, hacia mucho que no tenia un caso tan critico como este, o por Zeus no sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir el poder utilizar mis habilidades para curar corazones rotos y encontrar amores perdidos.

-permíteme recordarte mi buen Anteros, que la ultima vez que intentaste unir por tu cuenta a un corazón herido con su amor perdido, se desato una guerra sagrada.

-Adonis, por ultima vez, confía en mi, soy la deidad defensora del amor, mi deber es batallar por guardar a los corazones que se quieren, o en algunos casos a los que no, pero sobre todo soy el Dios del Amor herido, en mis venas corre sangre de guerrero, no por algo Ares es mi padre.

-justamente eso es lo que temo.

-Adonis, míralo de este punto de vista, si Anteros falla, siempre podemos echarle la culpa al Abuelo Caos, aunque creo que Chronos también tendría que ver en este caso.

-se puede saber de que hablas Ananké? Te recuerdo que pocos dioses entienden tus palabras, aun me pregunto como Apolo y el oráculo te entienden.

-permíteme recordarte mi querido Anteros que el destino es confuso, seguirlo es símbolo de sabiduría, ignorarlo es símbolo de torpeza, como en tu caso.

-oye…

-volviendo al tema, lo que quiero decir es que por culpa de tu padre, y el loco de Chronos, ese chico perdió ha su verdadero amor, aunque aun no estoy segura si lo es, Eros suele equivocarse con facilidad cuando no esta del todo "divino".

- pues para eso estas tu, confirma el destino del chico, pero no me lo digas, que me arruinas los planes.

-Anteros, no soy tu sirvienta, te recuerdo que soy una diosa de primera generación, bueno la verdad de muchas generaciones antes que la primera, pero aun así más respeto que soy tu superior.

-Ananké, no es por llevarte la contraria, pero, recuerdas por que eres joven?

-claro, por que reencarne en esta generación, o Rayos…

-tranquila, tranquila a todos nos pasa, por eso yo no reencarno.

-Adonis, no ayudas.

-bueno, en dado caso no tenemos por que estarnos peleando entre nosotros, se supone que venimos ha apoyar en el trabajo ha Eros, entonces que se supone que estamos haciendo Anteros?

-a mi no me preguntes Hermes, en este momento estoy muy preocupado por este mortal, por mas que intento descifrar que sucede por su corazón, no puedo.

-la burra al trigo, siempre es lo mismo con tigo Anteros, excusas por un lado, excusas por el otro, ha ver déjame este trabajo a mi quieres.

-me estas diciendo inútil Ananké?

-bueno…

-ya dejen de pelear, quieren, si vine aquí es para ayudar no para ver como se pelean, por Eros ambos ya cásense.

Mientras dejamos ha este cuarteto solucionando sus problemas conyugales y fraternales, sigamos ha Eros, que al parecer ya ha llegado hasta el apartamento de Sai, donde el y Shikamaru, siguen pensando las cosas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Tsk que problemático, como se supone que entregue esto de una forma romántica, al fin que Temari ya sabe como soy.

-una vez leí en un libro titulado, "El romance, la cualidad perdida en la actualidad".

-y que decía?

-creo que decía que una mujer siempre esperara que el caballero que ya hace dormido dentro de su pareja este latente, una acto de cortesía, y uno de romanticismo es la clave para una buena relación.

-y eso que se supone que significa?

-no tengo la menor idea- contesto con una sonrisa fingida.

-sabes Sai, no deberías leer libros que no entiendes.

-si, la Fea de Sakura ya me lo ha dicho, igual Naruto.

-que problemático.

Mientras tanto Eros observaba desde lo alto del edificio vecino.

-creo que será un arduo trabajo, y si ayudamos un tantito con lo que son mis dones? No creo que alguien se de cuenta, además solo será un tantito.

Diciendo esto, hizo aparecer su famoso arco y Flecha, al mismo tiempo que le pedía ha esta una acción peculiar, para aquellos mortales.

-Hefestos te creo, bajo la bendición de Zeus actúas hoy, reúne la Sabiduría que Athena resguarda y cumple lo que tu dueño te manda.

(N/A: la verdad al no aparecer aun en Saint Seiya, no tengo la menor idea de cual es el ataque de Eros, por lo cual me he guiado a su típico arco y flecha, sin embargo deben tener en cuenta que es invención de esta Fan el poner diversos tipos de flechas y distintos efectos.)

Diciendo esto mientras tensaba el arco y apuntaba la flecha a quien consideraba el mas centrado de los dos ahí presentes, lanzo su ataque con la espera de ayudar ha aclarar las ideas que ambos tenían.

-ok, eso deberá bastar por el momento, ahora quien esta cerca, creo que aquel chico de cabellos anaranjados y el de cabellos grises deben tener también sus problemas, aunque también parece tener problemas el chico de las papas fritas y su compañero, a que complicado. Pero es muy divertido, este tipo de problemas no se ven comúnmente.

Al parecer a nuestra deidad griega le resulta muy entretenido ayudar a nuestros protagonistas, justo como su equipo de apoyo, pero de este dudo que sirva de apoyo.

-creo que el mismo método que he utilizado puede ayudar, pero que flecha es la mas conveniente en estos casos? al chico de las papas, pues no le veo mucho interés en una persona en concreto, y no veo el aura de amor característica de los enamorados, sin embargo, nunca esta de mas; a su compañero pues ya tiene muy en claro que es lo que quiere no veo por que debería interferir en estos casos, en cuento ha los dos mayores, pues ellos si que necesitan ayuda.

Dijo esto mientras observaba ha Pein y Kakashi que contemplaban la flor como si fuese la única en el mundo.

-las flechas de coraje, o tal vez las flechas de decisión, por que ha ambos les falta un poco de las dos. Bueno, para el de cabellos naranja va la flecha del coraje, así que aquí vamos: Flecha que obedeces mis deseos y buscas el bienestar de un corazón, infunde el deseo de guerra y amor, con la bendición de Zeus actúas hoy brinda un poco del coraje que Ares te encomendó.

Diciendo esto la flecha impacto directo a la altura del corazón de Pein, una vez viendo el efecto que tardaría en aparecer decidió encargarse del segundo ahí presente, seria un poco mas complicado ya que la seguridad no se brinda, sino se gana, pero no por eso imposible.

-veamos muchos dioses intervienen en esta flecha, pero creo que en ese aspecto esta flecha es la indicada: bendecida por los dioses del amor, llevas en ti la voluntad de poder cambiar lo que escrito ya esta, un fragmente del mas grande y milenario don, la luz de Apolo y la voluntad de Hades quien tu misión.

Una segunda flecha impacto en contra del pobre Kakashi que aun no salía de su trance, pero Eros estaba mas que seguro que llegado el momento sus flechas actuarían en pos de la virtud encomendada, por lo que eso solo dejaba una pareja mas que guiar en la senda que el protegía. Que por cierto a todo esto ya habían dejado el entrenamiento de lado y se debatían por encontrar la verdad tras las palabras dichas anteriormente.

-magnifico Hyuuga estamos ha una hora de que el sol se oculte y aun no tenemos nada, no que eras un genio?

-tu tampoco ayudas Uchiha así que no te quejes.

-no puedo creer que nos obliguen ha esto, que yo sepa no es obligación enamorase de alguien.

-pero si es obligación de uno hacérselo saber cuando ya te has enamorado.

Tras este comentario ambos chicos guardaron silencio, la verdad no es que no quisieran ganarse el corazón de aquellas que ya tenían el suyo, pero lo que no les terminaba de gustar es que los obligaron a adelantar lo que ellos iban ha hacer tarde o temprano.

-Haruno? –pregunto por fin Neji, Sasuke solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Tu compañera de equipo?-pregunto casi al mismo tiempo que afirmaba.

-Tenten- afirmo el Hyuuga

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, dejando escapar así la frustración que en ese momento guardaban, por que era tan difícil decir dos simples palabras a aquella persona que en si debe ser la que mas confianza tienes?

-les puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto repentina una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos dieron por inercia un brinco para ponerse de pie y tomar postura de batalla, sin embargo quien les había preguntado con toda la inocencia del mundo les sonreía desde el pasillo donde segundos antes ambos descansaban.

-perdón, no quise asustarlos, me disculpo por ello.

-y tu eres? –pregunto el anfitrión de la casa.

-soy Eros, creo que ya nos habíamos visto, pero aun así un gusto conocerlos.

-Eros?- se miraron entre si, pues siendo sinceros no tenían ni la menor idea de quien era, pero recordaban haberlo escuchado mencionar antes.

-si- decía mientras sonreía- Alexis san, me presento ayer con ustedes en la oficina de Tsunade sama.

-el que según mi cuñada debe asesorarnos si tenemos alguna duda?- pregunto sin interés Sasuke quien al igual que Neji ya había bajado la guardia.

-el mismo- afirmo Eros.

-ya, entonces un placer también conocerte, y si no es muchas descortesía de mi parte, puedo preguntarte que haces aquí?

-o claro que no lo es, al fin y al cabo soy yo quien esta en tu casa, pero para contestar esa pregunta déjame decirte que tu prima Hanabi san me invito.

-comprendo, entonces se bienvenido, pero temo decirte de que Hanabi sama, no se encuentra dentro de la residencia ahora.

-que lastima, bueno, te importa si espero un poco?

-para nada, estas en tu casa, eres bienvenido, si deseas puedo llamar a alguien para que lleve a la sala… o puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros- esto ultimo lo dijo por el hecho de que Eros ya había ocupado puesto en aquel pasillo.

-aquí estaré bien, por cierto les pregunto de nuevo, puedo ayudarlos?

Ambos genios se miraron el uno al otro, dudaban sinceramente que un chico extranjero y recién llegado pudieses ayudarles en algo, pero si Alexis les había recomendado consultarlo, debería ser por algo.

-tranquilos, aunque no lo aparente tengo mucha experiencia en el campo, digamos que Athena y Chronos han estado de mi lado.

-perdón?- pues no comprendían lo que el chico quería decir.

-ha, nada, son dioses de mi región, pero volviendo al tema, no creen que la respuesta a sus preguntas ya hace delante de ustedes?

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Sasuke, quien a decir verdad desde que vio ha Eros hablando con Sakura no le tenia mucha estima.

-pues que tanto ha Sakura san, como ha Tenten san, lo único que quieren es que ustedes se lo digan de la forma mas sincera posible, al fin y al cabo, conociendo la actitud que ustedes mismos han creado, muy difícilmente se tomarían ha broma algo como esto. En primera tiene que ser sinceros con lo que sienten, para si poder ser sinceros al decirlo.

Les miro por unos minutos, estaba claro que habían comprendido sus palabras, sin embargo también estaba claro que esperaban algo mas, así que adivinando o mas bien leyendo sus corazones pudo decir lo que ellos querían escuchar.

-pero si lo que quieren es un forma poco directa de hacerlo, pueden probar con un poco de ingenio de su parte, una flor es un lindo detalle, pero mas lindo detalle es dar algo que te a costado mucho esfuerzo conseguir. O también algo original.- bueno creo que Hanabi san no vendrá, entonces me retiro, no quiero importunaros con mis platicas, suerte esta noche.

Ambos le vieron salir de la residencia, para luego preguntarse a si mimos.

-tu crees que en verdad venia a ver a tu prima?

-para nada.

-aunque debo admitir que fu de ayuda.

-que harás?

-algo que me costo mucho trabajo reunir y que es especial para esa persona, y tu?

-optare por ser original.

Las calles de Konoha se iluminaban a medida de que el sol se ocultaba, ya hacia unos minutes que la primera estrella había aparecido en el oscuro firmamento, por lo cual indicaba que hace algunos minutos la primera prueba había dado inicio, y la verdad no había nadie mas nervioso que los y las participantes en este evento, los primeros por que no sabían como ellas se tomarían sus respectivas muestras de cariño, y ellas por que añoraban ver como ellos intentarían ganarse una aprobación de su parte.

-a comenzado…

-lo se, no crees que será muy divertido, no quieres ir ha ver?

-como hacen su mejor esfuerzo por ser romántico, en especial de mi hermano, que no es nada romántico?

-aja.

-no me lo pierdo por nada, hasta tengo una cámara lista para plasmar dicho evento.

-Itachi…

-que a poco no me digas que tu no llevas la tuya para ver el intento de Naruto.

-pero yo no lo hago con fines malvados.

-a poco yo si?

-claro, eres Itachi Uchiha, te conozco.

-aun así no voy a perder esta oportunidad Alexis, tengo curiosidad de ver como se las arreglo mi hermano, y el Hyuuga, por que, que yo sepa ninguno de los dos es el mas social del mundo.

-no se en que momento estaba Tsunade Baa chan para ponerlos juntos.

-pero eso lo hace mas divertido, no?

-Itachi…

-ya se, ya se, bueno, nos vamos kirei mía

-por su puesto kireu.

Y así era, los ahora competidores de tan esperado evento afinaban los últimos detalles de sus respectivos preparativos para

tan esperado momento, solo tenían aproximadamente doce horas para lograr dicha aprobación, y hacerles saber de que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, la pregunta es, se darán los resultados que ellos esperan?

Aproximadamente a las siete de la tarde, Naruto y compañía salía del tan famoso Ichiraku, con un preciado objeto entre sus manos, mientras que Kiba, acompañado de Akamaru tomaban entre sus brazos lo que seria el mensajero de sus sentimientos.

Gaara y Lee, por otra parte, el primero ya había terminado los preparativos para hacerle saber a su persona especial sus sentimientos sin necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra, mientras que Lee ya sabia que decir con todas y cada una de las palabras que el conocía, y claro eso incluía su famosa frase de la Juventud.

Kakashi y Pein ya habían asimilado perfectamente la situación, por lo cual tenían preparado un plan mutuo, uno apoyaría al otro y viceversa, después de todo las flechas de Eros si dieron resultado. Y ahora solo esperaban el momento justo para hacerlo.

De Neji y Sasuke, pues aun no había nada concreto, por que la verdad, lo buscaras donde lo buscaras, no los encontrabas.

Y ahora si, los primeros en hacer su movimiento, fueron, por distintas razones, Sai y Shikamaru, ya que el primero se paso toda la tarde dibujando y creando la mas bella obra de arte para poder dársela ha quien había, de una u otra forma robado el corazón, aunque claro el no lo entendía de esta forma, y la verdad necesitaba cada segundo de la prueba para poder obtener una respuesta, ya que para su desgracia, la única chica que no había llegado aun era su querida amiga, aunque estaba seguro de que estaba en camino, por lo cual tenia que entregar esa flor y el dibujo antes del amanecer y esperar respuesta antes del mismo.

Asi que sin mediar palabras con nadie, se encontraba en lo alto de la muralla que defendía ha Konoha con un pergamino en su mano y un pincel en la otra, todo esto mientras Shikamaru le esperaba en la base de esta.

-Sai, te podrías apresurar, aun tengo que ir con Temari.

-a un artista no se le apresura Shikamaru.

-tsk, que problemático, te hace daño juntarte con el rubio de Akatsuky.

-espera y veras que todo tiene su recompensa con el tiempo.

-Solo apresúrate quieres?

Diciendo esto y viendo a su impaciente compañero, invoco aun ave hecha de tinta, mientras le entregaba un pergamino que en su interior muy bien cuidada llevaba un bello Iris Japonés, un delicado Ayame, como el le gustaba llamarlo, junto a este iba un precioso dibujo hecho por el donde representaba el mas bello cuadro que el en su vida había visto, el dulce retrato de su sonriente y delicada "diosa oculta" como ha el le gustaba llamarla.

-bien, búscala y entrégale esto, luego ya sabes que hacer, no te preocupes esperare su respuesta por medio de su mensajero.

Diciendo esto vio partir al ave que llevaba su encomienda mas preciada, por lo cual le contemplo hasta que los rayos de la Luna dejaron de iluminar a su creación.

-bien Listo Shikamaru, ahora solo falta Temari, le grito desde lo alto.

-que problemático, no seas escandaloso Sai, en serio búscate mejores compañías que no sean Naruto y Kiba.

Mientras tanto en un árbol cercano se encontraba observando atento a lo que sucedía el dios de los Ladrones, de la astucia y de los juegos, el mensajero de los dioses, quien aperciba el gesto del moreno y decidió dar una mano para ayudarle en su encomienda.

-con que interfiera un poco no sucederá nada, verdad, además para eso estamos aquí, no?, mi bendición no estará de menos, después de todo soy el mensajero de los dioses, el gran y poderoso, pero sobre todo veloz Hermes, así que le daremos ha esa ave el don que a mi se me fue concebido, tendrá hasta el amanecer.

Diciendo esto elevo momentáneamente su cosmos traspasando un poco de este a aquel punto lejano que se movía en el cielo, el cual resplandeció al recibir la energía del Dios, el don del Habla también fue concebido en aquel momento a el ave hecha con tinta.

Lo que nuestro Dios no sabe que dicho don causara un gran susto tanto al remitente del mensaje como a su creador llegado determinado momento.

* * *

Se preguntaran quien es la afortunada, a quien Sai le dedica tanto esfuerzo, verdad? pues temo comunicarles que no sabran quien es al menos en tres capitulos mas, lo siento, pero de que va ha tener respuesta la tendra, y el proximo capitulo lo subire tan pronto recuerde como hiba la continuacion, nuevamente lamento mi error, disculpenme, tenia pensado subirlo continuo, pero ya ven uno propone y... 

ha por cierto estoy pensando en hacer un capitulo dedicado completamente ha Deidara san y su amor perdido, que opinan? claro que lo haria despues de concluir el primer reto, o tal vez despues del segundo, no se, denme su opinion al respecto si pueden.

De nuevo dedico esta Historia a todos aquellos que la han seguido, pero en especial ha: **Shadow Noir Wing**, **Eternal Vampire** y **Kazekage Karasu**; quienes han tenido la amabilidad de colaborar con esta servidora, mil gracias y siempre creere que es poco tributo para tan grrandes y buenas escritoras.

me despido, y nuevamente gracias por leer, procurare actualizar pronto, y espero no perderme de nuevo en mi facultad, nos vemos, y esperen pronto el segundo capitulo de "Y Ser tan Libres como el Viento" que en estoy trabajando al mismo tiempo.

Cuidence y mis mejopres deseos para ustedes.


	6. 6ta Flecha: Con la Ayuda de los Dioses

Hi? etto, la verdad no se ni como empezar a disculparme, en serio que creo que no bastarian mis disculpas si inicio ahora y llego hasta el fin del ano. pero debo hacer el intento.

Gomene, en serio lo siento, no saben cuanto lamento la tardanza, si, ya se que para algunos/ as pudo significar que habia abandonado la historia, pero no, no quiero abandonarla.

Tambien se que esta fuera de temporada, pero es que no podia dejarla inconclusa, no podia hacerles eso, no ha ustedes, que tan buena fe se han tomado la molestia de leerla.

Por lo que, aunque sea tarde y fuera de temporada, he vuelto para terminarla...

Ariane nunca deja una historia sin concluir, las pone en reposo, pero no las abandona, bueno ha tal vez las de Saint Seiya, pero ese es otro cuento.

Espero puedan disculparme, pero sobre todo, espero que el retraso y su espera valiera la pena, un gran bloqueo de ideas afecto ha esta historia desde el ultimo capitulo, pero confio en que, pueda continuarla de ahora en adelante.

Tal vez tarde, pero no la abandonare, por lo que ruego ha ustedes su perdon, de nuevo, y desenado que disfruten este capitulo, me despido, gracias por leer, nos vemos.

**Disclaimer: **

-Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría, al igual que los personajes de Saint Seiya utilizados en esta Historia.

-El personaje de Alexis Uzumaki san, no me pertenece, es de total y absoluta propiedad de su creadora Shadow Noir Wing, quien ha tenido la gentileza de prestármelo para la trama de este fic.

-Al igual que los personajes Kurayami Hikaru y Ryu Hikari, que pertenecen ha sus creadoras Eternal Vampire y Kazekage Karasu, quienes también tuvieron la amabilidad de prestármelos para complementar este fic.

-Eros y Anteros, están basado en la descripción por mi dada, son personajes creados por mi para beneficio de esta historia, el resto de dioses, Caballero, Marinas, espectros aquí mencionados o en su defecto resaltados son personajes de Saint Seiya.

Agradezco de nuevo la enorme contribución dada ha este fic, espero no defraudarles, sin mas que aclarar, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

****

Sexta Flecha:

**Con la ayuda de los Dioses I**

-Los mortales saben como gozar de sus festividades- comento divertida Ananké- empiezo a creer que fue bueno venir.

-y aun lo dudas, en especial estos mortales, parecen tener un don en especial a diferencia de aquellos bajo el regimiento de Athena- comento divertido Hermes.

-donde te habías metido?- pregunto intrigado Anteros.

-o por ningún lugar, por ahí, haciendo de las mías, no creas que eres el único que puede intervenir- le espeto burlón.

-oye si este arlequín de los Dioses, ósea nosotros; puede intervenir, por que yo siendo la Diosa del destino y su superiora no puedo?- pregunto a gritos Ananké

-ok, ok, puedes intervenir, pero no grites- le dijo Anteros mientras cubría sus oídos- Ananké eres peligrosa.

-dijiste algo Anteros?-

-nada, absolutamente nada, mejor aun; dime con quien te quieres arriesgar?- le pregunto.

-oye sabes esto ya me suena ha concurso- opino Adonis.

-buena idea amigo mío, podríamos ganar mucho en el Olimpo. – apoyo Hermes- es mas, podríamos hacer muy famoso también entre los mortales, algo así como aquel que apadrina a una pareja y le ayuda a cumplir su sueno.

-ha si Hermes, y diríamos "apadrina a un mortal y cúmplele su sueno" no bromees, ya nos dejara Zeus- concluyo Ananké

-bueno no me culpes por intentarlo- se encogió de hombros el aludido.

-ya, Dioses a lo nuestro, elijan a su afortunado mortal el cual ayudaran- les reprendió Anteros.

-ya vamos, ya vamos- hablo Hermes

-hey desde cuando eres el manda mas del grupo?- reto Ananké

-desde que fue mi idea seguir ha mi hermano- le contesto

-ok, ok no discutan, o si no terminaremos de invocar a los dioses mayores- ante esto dicho por Adonis, a todos les recorrió un escalofrió de pies ha cabeza.

-ok, dejémoslo por la paz, y concentrémonos en tu juego, Anteros. Pero a cambio elijo yo, primero, además yo también soy una diosa mayor- les saco la lengua mientras observaba desde lo alto a aquellos humanos.

-de acuerdo, elige a tu desafortunada victima, y su peculiar destino el cual vas ha arruinar- bromeo Anteros.

-ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso, pero hablando en serio, sabes la verdad, hay un destino que me intereso mas que el de cualquiera, estos son destinos por demás variados, en mi existencia conocía casos así, no te niego que todos me causan interés, pero hay uno que a pesar de estar en tu jurisdicción Anteros nada podrás hacer por el, así que me tomo la libertad de tomar yo su caso, ya después veré que hago por los demás.

-quien? Como? Cuando? Donde?, por que no me di cuenta antes?- pregunto Anteros buscando a esa persona

-Aquel rubio, su cosmos es distinto al de los demás, la depresión es mayor en el y solo yo puedo cambiar lo que su destino depara así que lo tomo ha el- dijo mientras señalaba a Deidara quien sonreía mientras veía como llevaban ha Itachi.

-Supongo que es un caso extremo, la fluctuación de su cosmos es extraña, por esta vez lo cederé ante ti Ananké, pero solo esta vez.

-conoces tus limites, eres bueno Anteros, pero no mejor que yo- concluyo.

-bien en ese caso, sigo yo, el gran Hermes, aunque la verdad yo ya elegí al mortal, que por cierto me llamo mucho la atención –sonrió despreocupado, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-ha supongo que si estoy por aquí, no estaría nada mal que también brindara mi ayuda- comento Adonis no muy convencido.

-realmente te estas oxidando Adonis, El tio Hades y La tía Perséfone te consienten demasiado, ya hombre divierte un poco- le tentó Anteros

-ya, ya, no tienes por que repetírmelo, ya elegiré yo a quien le ayudo, solo dame tiempo- le dijo, la verdad es que de los cuatro, Adonis era el mas centrado.

-Ok, pero después no te quejes; yo en cambio ya tengo a quienes ayudar- aquello no daba muy buena espina.

-ni se te ocurra interferir directamente como me cambies una sola línea de mi amado libro, te cuelgo desde lo mas alto del Olimpo y no te suelto hasta dentro de tres milenios.- amenazo Ananké.

-si, si, lo que digas, hombre, las diosas de hoy en día son muy problemáticas- opino con desgano Anteros.

-si no tienes nada bueno que decir entonces te aconsejo que iniciemos con nuestro cometido, no e venido hasta aquí para oír que te quejas de mi- Ananké le reprendió mientras le daba un coscorrón.

-no te enojes, de acuerdo, iniciemos, en verdad debo decir que perdemos tiempo valioso, y el Abuelo Chronos no esta de nuestra parte.- recordó Anteros.

-ese loco de Chronos no esta de parte de nadie, si lo sabré yo, pero bueno a trabajar, que tengo mucho estrés que liberar.

Así nuestro bien amados Dioses del Olimpo, se repartieron su bien elaborado trabajo, con el fin de traer felicidad y la conveniencia a los afortunados habitantes de Konoha. Tanta como ha ellos les convenga y los satisfaga, claro…

Mientras tanto no tan lejos de ahí, para ser mas precisa en la torre del Hokage, tenemos a nuestra querida líder de la villa, luchando y demostrando cuan buena maestra puede ser con alguien que no es su aprendiz, y con una materia que no tiene nada que ver con lo suyo

Claro que le estaba costando mas, mantener el limite de su paciencia como instructora, que como Hokage, ya que aquella dura prueba que el destino le había puesto, le estaba costando con creces no matar a sus, por ahora, discípulos.

-te estoy diciendo que lo hagas mas lento, vas a terminar arruinándolo.

Y si, cada segundo que pasaba, se hacia mas difícil no eliminar a ese aprendiz, sobre todo si este era, un presuntuoso, orgulloso, carente de imaginación, falto de entusiasmo, pero sobre cualquier cosa, si este padece de una elevada autoestima elevadísima, crónica, es decir; "Soy perfecto" Sasuke Uchiha.

-como rayos quiere que lo haga mas lento, sabe que estoy en una carrera contra el tiempo?

-mira Uchiha, si te estoy diciendo que lo hagas mas lento, es por que debes hacerlo, no es un consejo, es una orden.

-es una simple receta cacera, no tendrá diferencia de cómo lo hago yo, a como usted lo dice, hmp.

-Uchiha… el hecho de que lo hagas como mejor te parezca no significa que saldrá como tu quieres, aprende a seguir instrucciones.

-rayos, en que estaba yo, cuando decidí pedirle ayuda ha usted?

-eso es lo que yo me pregunto cuando decidí ayudarte.

-pues dijiste que era por el bien de Haruno, además que tuviste la mala suerte que Shizune san no estuviera, la Hokage es la única mujer libre que puede ayudarte en tu misión.

Ambos miraron en dirección a la única mesa limpia de aquella cocina, (N/A: no se si la torre tiene o no cocina, pero a mi conveniencia la incluyo en esta ocasión) donde un muy concentrado Neji escribía, o al menos lo intentaba, un peculiar pergamino que le ayudaría para "su" misión.

-Hyuga, podrías callarte.

-eso debería decírtelo yo… me desconcentras Uchiha, Hokage sama, podría decirme que rima con corazón?

Si, era una escena digna de verse, los dos genios de Konoha, miembros de los clanes mas poderosos de toda la villa ya hacían reunidos bajo la poderosa tutela, de la mujer mas poderosa de Konoha, Tsunade sama.

-Por todas las villas, podrían concentrarse cada uno en lo que esta haciendo, saben cuan valioso es mi tiempo? Son genios, se supone que ni siquiera necesitarían mi ayuda para estos casos.

No dijeron nada, pero seguían mirándose de una forma de algo un tanto retadora, la verdad a parte de que la Hokage era la única libre, para ayudarles, había otra razón del por que la escogieron ha ella, otra gran razón…

**Flash Back.**

-supongo que no nos queda otra opción- dijo un poco desanimado Neji.

-es eso o pedirle ayuda a Alexis- corroboro Sasuke.

-Uzumaki san? Creo que estará mas ocupada que nunca para brindarnos una ayuda adecuada- especulo Neji

Ambos guardaron silencio ante lo dicho, las opciones se agotaban; ya eran pocas las Kunouchis que pudieran ayudarles.

-Kurenai Sensei?- pregunto Sasuke.

-compite, tiene prohibido ayudarnos.

-que no hay ninguna mujer en Konoha que no este participando en el dichoso Rali?- pregunto frustrado al aire Sasuke, pero justo en ese momento…

-Uchiha, Hyuuga, podrían dejar de estorbarme el paso- hablo una recia voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos miraron de muy mala manera a la persona que se había referido ha ellos de esa manera, quedando frente a la respetable Gondaime Hokage, Tsunade, quien alzando una ceja les miraba expectantes.

-que esperan, dejen de perder el tempo, en lugar de estar mirándome como dos incompetentes- dijo mientras pasaba de lado y seguía con su trabajo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron incrédulos, al parecer pensaban lo mismo, pero era ese simple hecho el que les hacia temer pedir ayuda ha "esa" persona, sin embargo el tiempo se les estaba agotando.

-o no Hyuuga, cualquiera menos ella.- espeto de pronto Sasuke.

-o es ella, o ninguna, Uchiha, no tenemos ninguna otra opción.

-esto es demasiado, definitivamente preferiría la Misión en el País del Té.

-te creo, no eres el único que lo lamenta.

Diciendo esto ambos siguieron los pasos de la Hokage, la cual se dio cuenta de estar siendo asechada por ese par, sin embargo, ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a enfrentarla, esto termino por colmar la paciencia de la Hokage, la cual se detuvo abruptamente, y dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos.

-se puede saber que quieren par de ineptos?- le pregunto enojada

Ambos, aunque en verdad les sorprendió no lo demostraron, sin embargo se habían visto descubiertos y por tanto no iban ha salir huyendo, o no, con lo orgullosos que eran, eso seria una gran humillación, sin embargo aun consideraban cual de las dos seria mas grande, si huir por su buena salud, o atenerse a las consecuencias de aquella petición.

Finalmente, tomando valor, después de todo se habían enfrentado ha situaciones de vida o muerte y enemigos técnicamente invencibles, no iban ha fallar ahora; se dispusieron a hablar con la Hokage.

-Hokage sama- hablo Neji- tenemos un petición para usted.

-Hum? Una petición por parte de los dos grandes genios de Konoha?- hablo burlonamente- no me imagino que pueda ser

-llegamos a la conclusión de que no teníamos a quien mas recurrir, asi que…- hablo Sasuke

-parece ser serio, con tal de que no me pidan la famosa misión en el país del té les escucho.

-Créanos no tiene nada que ver con eso- concluyo muy serio el Hyuuga

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-en el nombre de Konoha, Uchiha, acaso no eres capaz de seguir una simple instrucción?- cuestiono enojada la Hokage que reganaba y de vez en cuando golpeaba ligeramente la cabeza del mas joven Uchiha

-No ve que eso, es Justamente lo que estoy haciendo- recriminaba fastidiado Sasuke.

-Arg, que acaso vez lo que dice la receta, dice "Una" pizca de sal, "una" no un gramo completo.

-le he puesto una pizca, usted exagera.- contraatacaba el Uchiha.

-eres los extremos, nunca sigues ninguna instrucción, eres igual a Naruto en eso- comento fastidiada la Hokage mientras se dejaba caer en una silla cercana.

-no ofenda- fue todo el comentario de Sasuke quien nuevamente se concentraba en la receta.

Y mientras tanto estos eran observados por un par de ojos color perla, que aburridos, prefería mejor seguir en lo suyo, crear un verso digno del genio del clan Hyuuga.

-las mujeres son perfeccionistas- fue todo lo que opino mientras devolvía la mirada a su pergamino y tomaba el pincel entre sus manos.

La noche había caído ya hacia mucho, y en el sigilo de esta los mas expertos shinobis de la Hoja y aledaños se enfrascaban en realizar lo que era la misión mas difícil encomendada, Agradar a las Kunouchis de la Hoja sin salir lastimados en el intento

La primera acción de la noche seria Kiba y Naruto, ya que el primero en dejar su mas sincera muestra de afecto seria Kiba, y ya que se encontraban frente a la casa de quien se robo el corazón del Inuzuka.

-Ino?- pregunto incrédulo Naruto.

-si, Ino, algún problema.

-ninguno.

-pues entonces no hagas ruido, y dejemos el presente, no quiero que Ino me encuentre en este momento.

Diciendo esto dejaron la pequeña cesta que anteriormente llevaba entre sus manos, al lado de esta una hermosa flor en color rosa tenue, el cual simbolizaba todo lo que quería decir y mas, complementado por su pequeño obsequio.

-bien Naruto, llama a la puerta.

-yo?

-claro, ese era el plan, y no grites quieres?

-de acuerdo, pero esta me la debes Kiba.

-que si, pero llama a la puerta, se va ha despertar y va a reconocer el olor de Akamaru y me va ha seguir, así que solo llama quieres.

-ok

Diciendo esto Naruto llamo a la puerta de la familia Yamanaka, desde adentro se escucho la contestación que pronto abrirían, por lo cual ambos corrieron ha ocultarse y esconder su presencia, pues querían ver la reacción de quien seria la afortunada.

-diga- hablo la madre de Ino al abrir la puerta, pero al no ver ha nadie se dispuso ha cerrarla, pues creyó que era una broma, pero al escuchar un pequeño ruido proveniente de sus pies miro en esa dirección y se encontró con el objeto antes dejado ahí, por lo cual sonrió y …- Ino puedes venir un momento- llamo a su hija.

-Voy- se escucho desde adentro- que deseas mama?- pregunto una vez frente a su madre.

-pues la visita es para ti Ino, así que te doy el privilegio de que la atiendas.

-Para mi? Quien es?

-no se, dímelo tu, Ino.

Ante este comentario Ino se aproximo a la puerta entre abierta, pero al igual que su madre no vio a nadie ahí.

-aquí no hay nadie mama?

-segura, mira a tus pies.

Haciendo caso del consejo de su madre miro en dirección señalada, y se encontró con una pequeña canasta cubierta por una delicada tela, a lado de esta ya hacia la flor correspondiente ha la primera prueba de ese dia.

-para mi?- pregunto incrédula pues no creía que alguno de los participantes se tomara la molestia de conquistarla ha ella.

-al parecer si, hija? Y bien dime quien es el afortunado?

-no lo se madre- dijo mientras se agachaba ha tomar la flor y observar el contenido del objeto- pero lo voy ha averiguar.

Diciendo esto levanto levemente el paño que cubría la cesta y observo con atención como una pequeña pelotita de pelos , regordeta y de color negro empezaba ha removerse dentro de ella.

-que es esto?-dijo mientras retiraba la mano y dejaba caer nuevamente la tela.

-pues si quietas la tela podrás verlo no?

Diciendo esto tomo la tela y la retiro por completo dejando al descubierto un par de hermosos ojos azules le miraban entre somnolientos y desconcentrados, una fría nariz negra encumbrada en dirección a su rostro y una pequeña cola mover frenéticamente ante ella.

-es un cachorro?!

-pero mira que mono esta, Ino, que lindo detalle, de quien es?

-pues hay una nota- diciendo esto tomo el pedazo de papel para leer en voz alta lo que ahí estaba escrito mientras dejaba en los brazos de su madre a tan adorable criatura.

"perdona por ser tan cobarde para no decirte cara a cara lo que siento, por no ser capaz de entregarte esto de otra forma que no sea ha escondidas, pero al igual que este humilde gesto que espero que aceptes, veras que con el tiempo descubrirás que tienes a un eterno compañero con migo, es un cachorro y aun no tiene nombre, así que puede llamarlo como quieras, me bastara que sea símbolo de nuestra amistad."

-asi que símbolo de amistad he?- dijo al terminar de leer.

-y bien, pero no dice de quien es, Ino.

- no importa mama, conozco al padre de este pequeño- dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos- pero por el momento estarás cómodo y feliz con mama, ne peque? –dijo mientras le sonreía y le acunaba en sus brazos- aunque tendré que buscarte un buen nombre antes de presentarte con papi de nuevo-Añadió mientras entraba a la casa y sonreía para si.

Por otra parte un grupo muy numeroso de ninjas anteriormente criminales de rango S, se preparaban para llevar a cabo el "Favor" que tan sutilmente su líder les había pedido.

-alguien me puede explicar que rayos estamos haciendo aquí?- pregunto Sasori desconcertado mientras leía la letra de la canción designada esa noche.

-pues cumpliendo con una orden del Líder?- contesto Deidara con desgano.

-Deidara te pasa algo? -Pregunto Sasori, pues se le hizo raro que su compañero no terminase la frase con sus singulares muletillas que suele usar.

-nada Sasori danna, nada- contesto nuevamente mientras leía las partituras en sus manos.

-alguien sabe si el Líder me va ha pagar por esto?

-Tobi es un buen niño, y Tobi hará gratis esto por el líder.

-Hashin sama, ha ordenado que haga esto como si de ello dependiera mi vida, por Hashin sama que cantare como un ente celestial.

-Hidan te toca un instrumento por si lo haz olvidado.

-Que?! Hashin sama los castigara por esto.

-Tobi tiene un pregunta, Deidara sempai, Tobi quiere saber donde esta Zetsu san y Kisame san?

-pues dijeron que iban por Itachi, que el líder dijo que era una parte muy importante del plan, aunque ya se retrasaron si no viene antes que el líder lo que se arma.

Justamente en ese momento.

-Zetsu, Kisame si no quieren pasar siete días en el universo de Tsukuyomi, les ordeno que me bajen y desaten en este preciso momento.

-Itachi san, sabes que eres vital para el plan del Líder, y este dijo que todo Akatsuki tiene que participar, y hasta donde yo se tu sigues siendo parte de Akatsuki.

-Tsukuyomi no se oye tan mal, comparado a lo que hará Alexis cuando se de cuenta de que ya no estas con ella.

-ustedes tendrán la culpa si mi keiri se enoja con migo. Me voy ha perder la declaración de amor de mi hermano con mi cuñada.

-Itachi san coopera y juro que te liberamos ha tiempo, si?

-no me trago ese trato, que pasa si no me liberan ha tiempo?

-pues… no se…pero haremos cualquier cosa que nos digas.

-cualquier cosa?

-si Itachi san pero regresemos antes de que llegue el líder.

-ok, ayudare, pero me cobro luego su palabra.

Regresando con Akatsuki.

-sabes, no se como me convenciste de ayudarte con esto.

-mira Kakashi, tu me ayudas con mi querida Konan y yo te ayudo con tu querida, como se llama?

-Kurenai, y no es mi querida.

-Pero bien que quisieras que lo fuera.

-calla, terminemos con esto quieres aun nos falta mucho que hacer. A propósito como conseguiste acompañaste con tan poco tiempo?

-eso es lo bueno de ser el líder de una organización numerosa.

-no me digas que…

-Líder creo que ya todo esta listo, solo falta que el inútil de Kisame y el bipolar de Zetsu regresen con Itachi

-no puede ser- se lamento Kakashi mientras sujetaba su rostro con una mano- tus acompañaste son Akatsuki?

-que esperabas, no tengo dinero suficiente para contratar un grupo profesional, tengo que aprovechar recursos.

-o por Dios, Kurenai me va a matar.

-cállate que iniciaremos de una buena vez, solo falta que Itachi, es decir mi cuñado, se digne ha aparecer.

Justo al terminar estas palabras, un Kisame muy cansado, junto a un Zetsu frustrado llagan corriendo con Itachi prácticamente sobre ellos.

-Líder- pronuncio agitado Zetsu

-hasta que llegan- pronuncio enojado.

-Itachi san fue difícil de convencer. Toco traerlo por la fuerza.- explico Kisame.

-sin contar que tuvimos que robárselo ha Alexis sama- agrego Zetsu.

-ignorare lo ultimo, ya después se entenderán con mi hermana, por el momento ahorren excusas y tomen su posición.

-esto es humillante- fue toda la opinión de Itachi, aun asi tomo su lugar entre sus compañeros.

-empecemos con el circo- bufo por lo bajo Kakashi.

-a mi señal, no quiero ningún error, pero sobre todo no quiero ningún comentario fuera de lugar por su parte, apéguense al plan, y todos saldrán vivos de esta.- concluyo Pein.

Sin decir mas, la sube melodía de una flauta dulce, inicio con el delicado y armonioso ritmo de la canción elegida esa noche. Seguido casi inmediatamente por las tonadas esparcidas

Y como el Líder se negaba a cantar, esta es la principal razón del por que Itachi Uchiha era el principal componente del plan de Pein… el Iniciaba la canción.

Por lo tanto un muy, mal humorado Itachi, quien renegaba en silencio en contra de ser secuestrado y para colmo, hacer el ridículo después; agradecía para sus adentros que el alguna vez poderoso barrio Uchiha donde se encontraban en aquella ocasión, estuviera totalmente vacio.

Por lo que respirando tan hondo como podía y procurando poner la mejor voz que podía, analizo una última vez la letra de la canción, he inicio aquella peculiar serenata.

_El tiempo pasa y no de largo  
y hay que no se entera que  
somos los mismo envuelto en novedad  
me dices cambias y sin embrago  
tu entusiasmo sigue ahí  
no me has preguntado si me da igual o no... o no o no_

El resto de Akatsuky mientras tanto se concentraban es sus respectivos papeles, a quienes les tocaba el instrumento intentaban seguir lo mejor que podían el ritmo, ya que aquella canción, con variante acústica nunca la habían escuchado sus oídos.

Los coros, por su parte, se centraban profundamente en la parte de la letra que les correspondía, y Pein disfrutaba junto ha Kakashi del espectáculo.

_Amor te escribo y soy testigo  
de lo que se pierde hoy  
acostumbrarme aunque me cueste  
dame al menos un tiempo en que respire  
no es un arte fácil prometer  
dame al menos el tiempo de despedirme._

Continuo según lo planeado, agradecía que era de noche y la falta de iluminación en aquel lugar, ya que un leve tono carmesí acompañaba su pálido rostro en aquel momento.

Por su parte, la dueña de aquella dedicada canción, brilla, por su ausencia en aquel lugar, aun no respondía al llamado de la serenata, lo cual estaba poniendo nervioso a Pein, y muy molesto ha Itachi.

Es decir para que lo llaman si ni siquiera se va ha dignar, la aludida, ha escuchar la canción, pero lo que el no sabia es que si estaba siendo escuchado y por mas de una fémina en ese momento.

La cual haciendo uso de sus mejores tácticas de kunouchis, se ocultaba en las sombras preservando aquel único recuerdo, para el futuro, ha como disfrutaría después, pero por el momento a seguir grabando.

_Coro:  
Porque en un mundo que va  
a la velocidad del rayo  
aguanto el vuelo más  
si me agarro de tu mano  
acompáñame hasta donde pueda llegar_

Deidara y Sasori, encargados del coro, también se miraban entre si, preguntándose a que horas su compañera de equipo respondería, al llamado de aquella melodía.

Sin embargo cuando la situación ya los sobrepasaba, finalmente las luces de aquella habitación se encendieron, y la ventana fue lentamente abierta, para dar paso a una sorprendida Konan que los miraba incrédula.

_En este mundo que va  
como la luz del pensamiento  
el pleito esta  
el no quedarme en el intento  
y aunque no lo quiera que duda cabe ya_

Con aquella frase el coro terminaba, y los instrumentos sonaban, por lo que Konan disfrutaba silenciosa, pero intrigante aquel peculiar gesto de su equipo.

Bueno es decir no todos los días criminales de rango S, asesinos consagrados cantaban una balada romántica bajo tu ventana, verdad?

_Me primavero y me otoño  
me estiro y me embiergo  
me adapto con serenidad  
dame al menos dos ojos como unidades  
y tus ojos me verán crecer  
dame al menos un par de posibilidades_

En verdad que aquellos seres invisibles que interferían en aquel momento estaban haciendo un gran trabajo, por que no eran un grupo profesional, pero les salía muy bien la canción.

_Coro:  
Porque en un mundo que va  
a la velocidad del rayo  
aguanto el vuelo más  
si me agarro de tu mano  
acompáñame hasta donde pueda llegar  
En este mundo que va  
como la luz del pensamiento  
el pleito esta  
el no quedarme en el intento  
y aunque no lo quiera que duda cabe ya_

_Coro:  
Porque en un mundo que va  
a la velocidad del rayo  
aguanto el vuelo más  
si me agarro de tu mano  
acompáñame hasta donde pueda llegar  
En este mundo que va  
como la luz del pensamiento  
el pleito esta  
el no quedarme en el intento  
y aunque no lo quiera que duda cabe ya_

_Este mundo va…_

La canción termino y poco a poco, los instrumentos fueron quedando en silencio, curiosamente la poca luz que había iluminado el escenario en esos momentos también extinguía su resplandor, dejándolos en completa oscuridad, y para cuando esta volvió, ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba al pie de su ventana, en cambio, en el marco de esta ya hacia depositada una pequeña figurilla hecha de papel que cuidadosamente doblado, sostenía una hermosa y delicada rosa color azul, la cual fue dejada sigilosamente para agradarle.

Sin esperar mas, y con sumo cuidado tomo tanto la figura de papel como la flor y las aproximo en su vista, estaba claro quien era el mensajero, solo una persona que ella conocía podía tomarse la molestia de haber hecho tal acto, para luego cerrar cautelosamente la ventana y volver ha sus aposentos.

Por su parte, un muy feliz eros observaba un trabajo muy bien hecho desde un tejado cercano, con una peculiar sonrisa, admiraba lo que el humano en su necesidad de ser amado era capaz de hacer.

-Me siento feliz por ti, Konan san, y supongo que tu también debes estarlo- dijo al aire mientras se desvanecía entre las sombras, ya que aun tenia trabajo por hacer, y tenia la leve sospecha que anteriormente pudo sentir un gran poder abandonando la villa, y si sus cálculos estaban en lo correcto eso podría traer algunos problemas.

* * *

Nuevamente gracias por leer, y mil disculpas, espero puedan perdonar mi error, La cancion dedicada es "Este mundo va" Miguel Bose; espero pronto continuar con el proximo capitulo, ha tampoco me he olvidado de mis otros fics, pero aun intento volver a mi ritmo.

Nuevamente reitero la dedicatoria del fic:

Como una muestra de mi gratitud: Gothic-sweet angel, lena haruno, dani-chan,chihine, sam, Sakura-Oni-Chan, koste, Akatsuki SID, Angela-Mort, Ann Saotomo, Gilraen-Shaulah, Haruka-chan27, Jedah Rosenkreuz, Klover99, La trinidad del caos, Misao-CG, hanahakyruhyuga, lizharuno sky d, setsuna17, sakuralove29, Jedah Rosenkreuz ,Pinguina Uchiha, hikaru-hyuuga.

Ha, **Eternal Vampire **y** Kazekage Karasu**, quienes espero me permitan aun usar sus respectivos personajes, ya que sin ellos tendria un gran vacio en mi fic.

Pero en especial este capitulo va para: **Shadow Noir Wing**, quien pasientemente me apoyo y animo para continuar la trama, mil gracias amiga.

Me despido, ya saben algun comentario, estoy disponible y a sus servicios, hasta entonces cuidense:

_**Atte: Ariane de Virgo**_


End file.
